<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Could Go Wrong by vg_wryatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852728">What Could Go Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt'>vg_wryatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Magical Pregnancy, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vg_wryatt/pseuds/vg_wryatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie did not think anything could possibly go wrong when Hope asked her to have a threesome with her and her boyfriend. Josie not being able to deny the girl she loves anything agrees to the threesome, however, when Josie finds out she is pregnant a couple of weeks after Hope did, Josie sees no other option but to run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jade &amp; Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasly/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Have a Three-way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this is my first work in this fandom. It might not be the best, and it's a little bit everywhere but I just had to get this idea out of my head so I can stop going insane.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Josie Saltzman was avoiding Hope Mikaelson was an understatement. Josie had been playing a one-sided game of hide-and-seek with Hope and she had been successful for two months. Josie made any and every excuse possible to not be in the same room as Hope, she knew it was childish of her but when she was ready. She would find Hope and talk with her. </p><p>It's not that didn't want to talk with her, but the subject that Hope wanted to discuss was something that Josie wanted to forget. She wanted nothing more than to forget what happened, but also as much as Josie hated what they did she did not regret it. Josie would do it again in a heartbeat all for Hope. </p><p>As she walked into her room Josie let out a sigh. Lizzie was gone for the week to go see her mother due to her having an emotional breakdown. She missed Lizzie but she was glad to have the room to herself. She was also glad her sister was getting the help she needed.</p><p>Josie began to change out of her school uniform into some PJs. As she was taking her shirt of Josie heard her door open. </p><p>"Hope?" Josie said, as she quickly slipped on the shirt she laid out for herself to wear.</p><p>There went her to plan to avoid Hope for at least three more days. "What are you doing here." Josie sounded a little harsher than she would have liked. </p><p>"You have been avoiding me and I would like to know why?" Josie looked at the floor. </p><p>She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her so Hope could sit down. Josie did not have to look up to know that hope had sat next to her. She could feel her bed sinking in as Hope sat down. Josie took a couple more seconds and turned to look at Hope. When her eyes came into contact with Hope's blue eyes her slight anger faded away. How could she ever be mad at those blue beautiful eyes. </p><p>"So..." </p><p>"Right," Josie answered. "I have just been busy with Lizzie." That was a lie. Josie did not want to tell Hope the real reason she was avoiding her, but she knew she had to give Hope some kind of answer because if she didn't Hope would not stop until she got one. </p><p>"Oh, is she okay?" </p><p>"Yes, she is. She just needed me a lot so I've been checking on her more." Josie went on about how she was not upset in any way with her. "I promise it's not you, its me."</p><p>They talked for a while until eventually, they decided to watch a movie together. As they watched the movie Josie did not know when or how but they ended up cuddling, and like always Josie was the little spoon. It was rare when they cuddle, usually, Landon was around and Hope was different when he was around. She wasn't mean to her but she was colder around him, Hope would not hug her as much or hold her hand freely. Josie did not know why that was the case because before Landon they were like that but of course, since Hope was dating Ladon, Josie knew Hope had to respect him. </p><p>"Do you regret it?" Josie was shocked by the question but she knew exactly what Hope was talking about. Josie turned around. Her face was a few inches away from Hope's. Josie wanted to make sure she was looking into Hope's eyes when she answered. </p><p>"No." Josie partly lied. She did not regret what she did with Hope. What she did regret was that she had to also do it with Landon. When Hope asked her if she wanted to have a threesome Josie did not take time to think the question through she just answered yes. Josie only answered yes because Hope asked her. That night that all three of them did what they did Josie was comfortable but she was mostly comfortable because she was staring at Hope most of the time. They also had rules, Landon was not allowed to kiss her. Landon could touch but kissing her was out of the deal and they had a safeword in tack so if any of them felt like stopping they would immediately.</p><p>"Promise?" </p><p>"I promise I don't regret anything I did with you." Josie said as she cupped Hope's face. Josie's heart melted when she saw the smile on Hope's face. To make sure that Hope kept that smile Josie would do anything. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <em>Hope could not believe she just had a threesome. When Landon told Hope that for their year anniversary he wanted to have threesome she was a bit upset, a part of her thought it was because she wasn't enough. The other part of her was upset because that meant she would have to show her body to someone else. Hope had not put much thought into what to get for Landon so when he told her she knew she had to say yes. The only condition she put for Landon was that she would choose the girl. Landon agreed to that condition and Hope knew exactly who she wanted to ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope came up with a simple idea. She would ask Josie because they was no way sweet, innocent, Josie would say yes to something like that. Hope, however, was proved wrong when she asked Josie and the girl said yes, she didn't even take a moment to think about it she point-blank answered yes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The day the threesome happened they had a plan. It was on a Friday, that way they could leave campus without any problem. They did not have to worry about Alaric because he went to be with Caroline for the weekend and help her with some research. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They got a hotel room that of course, Landon paid for. Hope told him she was low on money which wasn't a lie but the money she did have she wanted to buy Josie a box of chocolate after this night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the night ended Landon left due to being called by Rafel. Apparently, he had an emergency that only Landon could help him with. That left Hope and Josie alone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girls laid in bed under the covers in each other's embrace. Hope smiled when she looked over at Josie. She was wearing nothing but a bra, it was the one thing she did not take off when Landon was there. "You okay?" Hope asked. Josie gave her a small nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope has no idea what took over but she kissed Josie. Hope pulled away but was surprised when she felt Josie pulled her back in. As they kissed Hope began to move her kissed down Josie's collarbone. Hope began to suck on Josie's neck, she loved the noises she was getting out of the girl. </em>
  <em>Hope pulled away one more time, looking deeply into Josie's eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Josie was in awe when she saw Hope hovering over her. What made her more in awe with Hope was Hope's eyes. Hope eyes were now gold which Josie know meant Hope's wolf side was possibly taking over, but she knew she wasn't in danger Hope would never hurt her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do it," Josie whispered. Josie watched as her eyes got more gold. She had no idea what Hope was going to do but Josie was not afraid of Hope. She was a bit excited to see what Hope was going to do. Josie was shocked when she felt the bite on her neck. It was painful but the pain brought her pleasure. Josie could not help but moan. When Hope pulled away from the bite, Josie felt Hope's tongue soothing the bite. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Josie Saltzman." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too Hope Andrea Mikaelson." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They spending the rest of that night forgetting about the world. In each other's arms. Pretending that night at least that nothing kept them from being together.</em>
</p><p>Hope got out of her thoughts. What happened with her and Josie after Landon left has not escaped her mind. A part of Hope wanted to relive that moment but the other part of her knew she could not hurt her boyfriend. There was no way Hope would suggest another threesome because the thought of Landon touching Josie again made Hope want to strangle her own boyfriend. </p><p>Hope sat in the nurse's office. She had come down with the flu or something because for the past couple of days she was throwing up. Hope looked around the office as she checked her phone Landon had texted her asking for them to talk. Hope did not know why but she had a sinking feeling in her heart. Things had been rocky for the couple. Hope thought Landon was becoming a bit territorial and jealous of Josie. </p><p>Hope brought her attention to the nurse as she asked her a series of questions about her health. Hope answered them truthfully. She knew the answer right away to all until the nurse asked if she could possibly be pregnant. She did not answer she simply left the room and ran out. </p><p>She could not be that reckless. Hope could not have a kid. She was just a kid herself, she was 17 and motherhood was not in her plans. Especially considering that she is a tribrid her child would be a tribrid too just like her and possibly be attacked by monsters on a daily basis. </p><p>Before she even went to talk with Landon she needed answers, she needed to know what was happening. If she was carrying his child once she found out she would let Landon know and explain to him that she would not be going through the pregnancy. </p><p>It took Hope a week to take that test. During that week she avoided everyone, even Josie who kept trying to get her attention. </p><p>When Hope finally sat down to have the conversation with Landon it did not go as she planned. Instead of getting Landon to agree with her, he wanted the child. Which caused the debate to begin. </p><p>"Consider my side?" Hope wall dropped when she heard how desperate Landon sounded. "Hope I don't have any family or anyone that truly loves me unconditionally. This baby can be it. This baby can be my family." </p><p>"Okay," Hope agreed to what her boyfriend was asking her. She did need to consider his side. This baby was his family, the only living biological family he had that had not tried to kill him. Hope knew she wasn't ready but with help, she knew she would be okay. </p><p>"I can't wait to tell Raf." </p><p>"Nope!" Hope shouted, "You do not tell anyone until I tell Hope." Hope was grateful that Landon agreed, but she also knew that boy could not keep a secret from Rafel to save his life. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pay Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was exhausted, she had been up all night studying for finals but also doing some studying of her own. She needed answers about what happened between her and Hope, answers to why Hope bit her. To why there was no mark on her neck the next day when she was certain Hope punctured her skin. Why did Hope's wolf take over before that? Josie knew it meant something but she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. If she could not find answers by tomorrow she would call her mother to ask, or ask her father. Of course, she would tell them she needed this information for her English class research report.</p><p>Josie sat on her bed, letting her thoughts of Hope consume her. She needed to get her crush for the tribrid under control. Josie knew that with Landon in the way Hope would never look her way. No one was ever truly interested in her until Penelope but she left. Josie was pulled away from going into any darker thought when Lizzie entered their room. </p><p>Josie was going to ask Lizzie if she had any plans, however, Lizzie informed her she was on her way out with MG. They were going to see a movie. The school was having a movie night, they were showing <em>Frozen</em>. Josie let her blonde twin know she was not going to the movie night. After a short conversation, they both said goodbye. Josie was not in the mood to be around people all she wanted was some cookies-and-cream ice cream with whip cream on it. </p><p>The siphon witch debated about getting up and going to get her craving but it looked like the universe was saving her from having to get up. Josie smiled when she saw Hope. </p><p>"I saw that you weren't at the movie, I thought you might like some company." Josie gave her a nod. "I brought ice cream with whip cream." Josie couldn't help the smile that slipped across her face. She paid close attention to the tribrid as she made her way to sit on her bed. </p><p>The two teenage girls talked about anything and everything. They avoided talking about the reason Hope was there. Hope really wanted to tell Josie. A part of Hope, however, feared that when she told the siphon witch she was pregnant she would lose her best friend. Eventually, Hope was able to build up the courage she needs to begin the conversation she really wanted. </p><p>The conversation defiantly did not go as she was planning. She was hoping to tell Josie about being pregnant without any interruption but Landon interrupted them when he came looking for Hope. </p><p>"So how'd it go?" Landon questioned with a smile. "How does Josie feel about being a godmother/aunt?"</p><p>Josie felt her heart physically break if it was possible. At this moment, it felt really possible. Hope was having a child with Landon, and she knew Hope. Hope would never bail on her child considering her past.</p><p>"You're pregnant?" Josie managed to spit out. </p><p>"Yeah, she is." Josie would be lying if she said she didn't want to smack the smile away from Landon's face. "At first she didn't want to have the baby but after a three-hour conversation I convinced her otherwise." </p><p>Josie watched silently as Hope got up from her bed and went to talk with Landon. Josie let Hope know that it was okay. That she should leave and talk with Landon. The siphon witch gave the tribrid a nob when she assures her she would be back to have a proper conversation. Josie was too tired to let her mind run free, she decided it would be best if she took a nap. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Josie spent the following month being the supportive friend she was. She went with Hope to doctor's appointments when Landon couldn't go due to him being with Raf who was in emotional distress. Josie like always accepted when Hope asked her to tag along. </p><p>Josie chuckled when Hope complained that she looked fat in the clothes she had tired on. "Hope you look beautiful," Josie assure her, but her words fell on deaf ears. Josie watched helplessly as Hope made her way into the dressing room once again. Josie sat through seven more outfits until Hope agreed she looked good in them. </p><p>Before heading back to school they got themselves a milkshake. The milkshake was their encouragement to walk back to school. During their walk Hope broke the news to Josie, there was a good possibility she might be moving out of school and into an apartment. Hope wanted Josie to voice an opinion or let her know if she was hurt, instead, Josie just smiled and took a hold of her hand. </p><p>"You gonna be a great mom." Hope was confused at her friend's words. </p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Besides mumbling about having to possibly move out, you have voiced multiple times about being scared to fail your baby. Hope you love them and yes at first you were uncertain but I know you will love them and be a great mother." Hope smiled at the kind words. She took her free hand and took ahold of Josie's. </p><p>Hope wasn't sure of many things since se found out about her pregnancy. At some times she even doubted Landon's interest in the child. She even doubted some of her friends before she told them she was pregnant. She thought she would lose them. The one thing she was certain of was that she was not going to lose Josie Saltzman, she knew the girl would always be on her side and never abandon her.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Josie had been to focus on herself to be paying attention to herself or her body. Josie knew that at least for today for a couple of hours she had to pay attention to herself. She needed to listen to her body, she had been feeling out of wack and didn't know why. Josie was eating everything she could get her hands on, her moods were getting a bit out of hand, and to make her feel more emotional her favorite pair of jeans did not close. </p><p>Josie could feel the tears, running down her face. She knew she should not be crying but something about not being able to squeeze into those black jeans seemed unfair to her. Josie's attention was caught when she hears the door open. She thought it was Lizzie so she did not bother to turn around.  </p><p>"Josie?" The siphon witch turned around. She was surprised to see the blonde vampire. "Your father told me I could find you here." </p><p>"Jade." Josie made her way to the vampire and hugged her. She was glad to see her, "What can I help you with." </p><p>"I wanted to check up on you considering, the person you deeply care about is having a baby." Jade and Josie ran into each other multiple times when Josie snuck out for night walks. Jade would walk with her and they talked. During one of there conversations, Josie mentioned having a crush on Hope.</p><p>"I'm doing okay. I'm just sad my jeans don't fit." Josie lifted her shirt and showed Jade the unbuttoned jeans. </p><p>Josie was a bit surprised when she saw Jade used her super speed to get the door closed and stand right next to her. She was going to ask what was happening but Jade shushed her. Josie watched carefully as Jade placed her hand on her waist and pulled Josie closer until her head rested gently on her stomach. </p><p>"Jade?" </p><p>"Josie you're pregnant." </p><p>"Not possible." Josie chuckled and shook her head no. </p><p>"You are. I can hear the heartbeat. When you next to Hope you can't tell. Every vampire can hear the baby's heartbeat and you're always next to her. Your baby and hers' heart beat at the same time." </p><p>Josie focused on Jade trying to see if Jade was lying but she couldn't find anything. Josie took Jade's hand and helped her up. She trusted Jade. Yes, when they ran into each other again Jade was a bit of an asshole but the girl made up for it. </p><p>"I need to take a pregnancy test." </p><p>"I'll be back in three seconds." Josie chuckled, she did not want to cry. If she really was pregnant that meant her child and Hope's would be siblings. Not just that she would be tied to Landon for life and she did not want that. "Here." Josie thanked Jade and took the small box from her hand.</p><p>Josie walked out of her bathroom and sat next to Jade on her bed. She has to wait three minutes to find out if what Jade was already certain of. Josie sat in her thoughts, how was she going to tell Hope this. Then she remembered how open Hope had been with her concern and the times where Hope mentioned Landon barely having enough time to be there and Josie knew she could not tell them. She needed to ensure that Hope and her child were okay. </p><p>When the time was up Josie went over to her bathroom to look at the test. A part of her was happy about the result but the other part was terrified. Josie before even knowing the results knew that she was signing up to be a single mother. Josie looked over at Jade and nodded. </p><p>"So what do you want to do?" </p><p>"I want to have my baby but I can't stay here." </p><p>"Then let me take you away." Jade offered. </p><p>"To where?"</p><p>"I have some friends in California. I can have an apartment ready for us. You won't be alone. I'll be your side if you let me." </p><p>Josie gave Jade an okay. They agreed that they would leave in two days, which gave Josie little time to make an emergency go-bag. Enough time to slip a goodbye to Hope without actually telling her she was leaving.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week, I will be getting surgery so I have no idea if I'll post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In moments like this Hope wished she had a mother or father to ask for advice. She was having trouble with Landon. She knew Landon wanted the baby and loved her but it seemed like every time he was spending less and less time with her. As if he was purposely avoiding her. Hope did not need him around she just wanted to know she had his support. That when the baby arrived he would be there by her side. That he would do his part in the raising of their child. Josie had spent more time with her. It seemed like Josie was taking the role of a parent instead of Landon. Hope also couldn't help but wonder had life been different and she was with Josie in the future they could have a baby together. Hope knew in any future any child that had Josie Saltzman as their mother would be one of the luckiest kids in the earth. </p><p>Hope sighed and laid in her bed. Pregnancy had made lazier. Hope was no longer going on runs, she was still training with Alaric, but Alaric was going soft on her and she knew it. When she asked Alaric about it he denied it but eventually he confessed to not wanting to hurt the baby in any way. Hope would argue that being a tribrid she was nearly invincible but she did see his perspective and agreed to take it easy. </p><p>She had not planned to spend the night alone, she had planned to spend it with Landon watching movies, and eating chocolate-covered strawberries, however, Landon had texted her that Raf was in a mood and needed him. It didn't anger Hope that Landon was there for his friend but it did anger her that every time Hope asked if she could help in any way Landon would get upset and yell. </p><p>Hope decided she would go and find Josie, spend the night with her. Hope opened her door and was pleasantly surprised to see the girl she was looking for. Hope smiled and moved aside letting the girl in. She knew by the looks of it that Josie was planning to stay for a while because she had pizza, soda, and chips. </p><p>"What's the special occasion?" Hope asked. </p><p>"Nothing just wanted to have a girls nights if that okay?" Hope gave Josie a nod. </p><p>Josie smiled, she wishes that this moment could last forever. Hope and her ate the pizza together and discussed baby names. Hope kept telling Josie she was certain her baby was a girl. At some point, Josie stopped fighting her and let Hope spiral out about the possible clothes she could buy her baby girl in the future. When their conversations came to an end Josie was ready to leave but Hope asked her to spend the night, which Josie did agree to. </p><p>Josie did not fall asleep, she let Hope fall asleep in her arms. Once she was sure that Hope was deep asleep she managed to untangle herself from Hope's arms. Josie looked down at Hope and felt the tears began to build up. She was really going to leave Mystic Falls. She was going to leave Hope. What kept her going was that she knew leaving would hurt Hope less than the baby she was currently carrying in her. Josie knew she was making the right choice she was making the choice that causes the tribrid less pain. </p><p>Josie leaned down and placed a kiss on Hope's forehead. She had to leave to meet Jade. They were leaving tonight. As much as Josie wanted to stay a little while longer and admire Hope's beauty she knew she had to leave. Josie placed a letter on Hope's night stand. The letter would explain that they should not look for her. That she needed time to deal with her personal demons. That been dark Josie affected her so much that she needed time away from Mystic Fall and the Salvatore school. It was a pathetic excuse but Josie could not write what she really wanted to write. She settled with knowing that Hope got one final night of sleeping, one final night of happiness with her even if it was just a couple of hours. Josie also knew if she wanted things to work she had to leave behind her phone so she placed her phone next to the letter.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Josie looked around the apartment that Jade had managed to get for them. It wasn't big, it was a one-bedroom apartment, with a small kitchen and living room. It was already furnished, which meant they did not have to waste money to get anything. Jade had done some shopping so they had a full fridge. </p><p>Josie paid close attention as Jade explained to her that she could have the bedroom. Josie wanted to fight but she knew Jade would not accept to let her take the couch in the living room. Josie gave up and told Jade that if she was taking the bedroom then she would be getting a job to pay for the rent. Josie was surprised when she learned that they were not paying rent. Apparently, Jade's friend was letting them be there for free for as long as they needed. </p><p>"You will focus on finishing school, and I will take care of our financial needs am I clear?" Josie smiled at the vampire's words. </p><p>"Fine, but you do not feed on blood of people here okay?" Josie waited for a nod. "I stole some blood bags from school they should last us about two months. I also stole a kit to take my own blood that way we could have some."</p><p>"That not needed Josie." Jade argued, she already had a crush on Josie she did not want Josie to feel obligated to give her her blood. </p><p>"I will not risk you hurting someone, so yes we will do this," Josie explained. "I want to help it's not like you will be biting into me. You will be drinking from a blood bag." Josie smiled when Jade gave her a nod. She did not know how long she would be staying but she knew that there was nothing that would get her to return to Mystic Falls. </p><p> </p><p>   As time went by the girls fell into a good rhythm. Jade had found a job that she was working graveyard shift only until she finished the EMT courses she was taking. Josie was able to get herself into school, that way at least she would graduate high school. Josie embraced her changing body and stopped hiding her baby bump. </p><p>Josie was only focused on herself and her happiness and at some point, Jade became her happiness. Jade was there for her. Jade was helping her with everything she could. They only had one accident that scared them both, Josie accidentally cut herself and Jade slammed Josie into the nearest wall. For a second Josie fear Jade would bite her, that the vampire would not be able to contain her bloodlust. Josie, however, talked her down since that day she was careful when cooking. </p><p>The following day when Josie arrived from school she was surprised to find a plate served on the table. It was still warm so Josie knew that Jade had probably left for work. Josie went to put her bag down in her room. She also wanted to change into some comfortable clothes. She was grateful she was not going to go to school tomorrow, she had an appointment to check up on the baby she was due soon. </p><p>As Josie made her way to the plate of food she groaned when she heard the door. Josie walked over to open it. She smiled when she saw Jade at the door. </p><p>"Where's your key?" </p><p>"I forgot it," Jade explained. "I ended up mixing my work dates so I'm off for the night. Wanna have a movie night? I picked up your favorite movie?" Josie's eyes lit up. </p><p>"The Princess Diaries?" Josie was hoping that was the movie Jade picked up. </p><p>"1 and 2." Jade smiled when the younger girl bounced with happiness. She was certain that If Josie's stomach wasn't so big she would be jumping up and down. Jade passed Josie and went to fix the living room. </p><p>"Imma make a fort." Jade nodded, she knew even if she said no Josie was already making the fort. Jade went to change quickly and returned to find Josie with her plate of food sitting in the fort. Jade smiled and got closer when Josie patted the spot next to her. She sat next to Josie and watched the movie. </p><p>Halfway through the second movie Jade had her back leaning on the couch, her legs stretched out, and Josie was laying her head on them. Jade was playing with Josie's hair to make sure the girl was comfortable. </p><p>The following morning when Josie woke up she was surprised when she turned around to see that Jade had fallen asleep sitting down all to keep her comfortable. Josie carefully tried to stand up and not wake Jade up but failed. It was getting harder for her to move on her own. She knew that maybe in a few weeks when the baby has arrived she would miss the feeling of having the baby inside her. </p><p>"Need help?" Josie smiled at the half-asleep girl. She gave her a nod. Josie waited for Jade to get up and help her up. "We have about an hour till your appointment why don't you go get ready and I will make us breakfast." </p><p>When both girls were done with breakfast and getting ready they headed out for Josie's appointment. </p><p>At her appointment, Josie was called in and like every other appointment Jade went in with her. Josie sat up on the examining table like she was told by the medical assistant and thanked the woman. Josie and Jade had small talk while waiting for the doctor. When Josie's OB came into the room the girls fell silent. </p><p>"Hi, Josette. How are you feeling." </p><p>"Fat." Josie answered honestly. </p><p>"You look beautiful." The woman answered. "Tell your girlfriend she looks great."</p><p>"I tell her every day." Jade answered with a smile. Her smile grew even wider when she saw the Josie did not correct the OB. That small gesture made Jade think that maybe she did have a chance with Josie, maybe if she played her cards right she could get Josie to give her a chance. Jade watched as the OB did the ultrasound. </p><p>Both girls watched in awe during the ultrasound like the first time they saw the baby. Josie was excited to meet the baby inside of her. She was ready to start her adventure in motherhood. </p><p>"You two sure you don't wanna know the sex of the baby." The OB asked.</p><p>"Positive." Josie answered. She wanted to be surprised. She would find out when the baby was born, but she already had names picked out for them. Regardless of the sex, Josie knew she would love the baby.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. We Don't Care About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hope was not excited about the conversation she had to have with Josie's father. Hope had already told Josie a couple of days ago and she knew she needed to tell Alaric before the whole school was talking about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope waited patiently in the headmaster's office. Alaric was talking with Emma. Hope looked around the office trying to keep herself distracted. She wanted nothing more than to not have to tell Alaric or even maybe keep her pregnancy a secret for a little while longer. Hope knew though that at the rate she was going her body would eventually give her away.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Alaric entered the office Hope stood up. She watched him carefully as he made his way to sit on his chair on the other side of the desk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everything okay Hope?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes," Hope answered. "Well no. I mean yes everything okay. I just have to tell you something." Hope hated that she was so nervous to tell Alaric about the pregnancy. It could be the fact that he was the closest thing she had to a father or that she was afraid to disappoint him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant." Hope watched as Alaric went through every emotion possible. She was not sure if he ended in a good emotion or a bad one. When Hope watched Alaric get up and walk out of the office she knew she had to follow him. "Where are you going?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"To talk to you boyfriend and possibly murder him." Hope knew that by the tone the man was using her might actually murder Landon. Hope followed Alaric into Landon's room, but before she could step in Alaric closed the door on her. She was going to use her magic to force the door open but decided to wait it out until she heard Landon yelling. Alaric wasn't going to kill him right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope looked at herself in the mirror it had been two months since Josie left, Hope still felt empty. She missed Josie's smile, the way Josie would light up every room she entered. She missed her every day. The letter the Josie left her did not explain much. All it sad was the Josie was going through a tough time and needed to be alone, away from everyone. That she needs time to find herself. </p><p>When Hope saw the letter that morning she woke up, she rushed to get Lizzie to do a locator spell with her, but there was no success. It looked like Josie had done a cloaking spell on herself to keep anyone from tracking her. Hope admired Josie for being so smart but she hated that she could not track her. Hope also know Josie was nowhere in Mystic Fall because her scent was gone. She did know that Josie was safe and alive she couldn't explain how she knew but she felt it in her that Josie was alive and well just away from her.</p><p>Hope fell into a routine, wake up in the morning, go for a walk with Lizzie, get back to her room to shower, and have breakfast alone until she had to go to class. Hope wanted to move out of the school but Alaric convinced her to stay. He told her she could place a spell on her room to keep the baby's crying from waking anyone up. He also convinced her that she could finish her senior year of high school with no problem because he would help her out. </p><p>The easy part of her revealing her pregnancy was done. The hard part was going to be telling her aunts who Hope was certain that when they heard the news would possibly try to end Landon. Unlike Alaric, Hope knew her aunt would not show mercy. </p><p>"Hi, babe." Hope brought herself out of her thoughts and greet Landon. She loved the boy but every time Landon greeted her he would touch her belly, which Hope wasn't so thrilled about. "How's the morning sickness going?" </p><p>"Better, it helps when I go on my morning walks." Hope explained to her boyfriend. Hope followed Landon to the cafeteria. As she made her way into the cafeteria Hope pulled Landon into a class. </p><p>"Everything okay?" </p><p>"No my aunts are her earlier. They should not be arriving until after my last class." Hope sighed. She was not mentally prepared yet. </p><p>"That great I can go say hi." Hope tried to stop Landon from running off to say hi. She really did but she failed. </p><p>"I guess I should plan your funeral." Hope mumbled to herself. She really wanted events to go in a different direction. She wanted to go through her classes, after her last class her and Lizzie were supposed to go to Alaric office to talk with her aunts. After her aunts were calm she would tell them about Landon, explaining how they were in an unplanned situation but they had it under control. </p><p>The conversation between the group was moved to Alaric's office. Hope sat there silently as she watched Rebekah, Freya, and Keelin questioned Landon. Hope knew that Rebekah was holding her anger back. </p><p>"How did you two not think to use a condom?" Rebekah shouted to her niece and boyfriend. She understood that being a hormonal teenager clouded their judgment. She however did not think that Hope was that careless. Landon tried answering but he was cut off by Rebekah "I'm going to be honest, we don't care what you have to say. Everyone here is here for Hope." </p><p>"Aunt Rebekah," Hope complained. </p><p>"She's right," Freya defended. "What's the plan? Are you going to finish high school? Is Landon going to get a job to help pay the expenses? Are you going to remain in Salvatore school?" Of course, the women were just asking this just to get the teenagers to think about what they were doing. They were all more than willing to help Hope with the baby but they also wanted them to know that they needed to take some responsibility. </p><p>"I'm staying here to finish high school. Alaric already said it was okay. I can get a job and as for Landon, I'm sure he will do his part." Hope looked at the curly-haired boy who gave a hesitant head nod. That gesture gave Hope an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>"I'm sorry I need to go. Raf needs me."</p><p>After Landon left she caught up with her family. She talked with aunts about her plan, she even promised them that she would finish high school and college. Hope was not going to stop studying, she had plans to become a successful artist, opening her own art gallery one day. Hope had faith in herself and for her baby, she was going to accomplish her dream. </p><p>Hope wished the conversation went smoother, she wished that Landon would have stayed longer to talk with her family. Leaving her family was the last straw, she needed to have a firm talk with him. </p><p>When she found Landon, she found the boy in the woods with Rafel. When Hope knew Landon feared their conversation by the look he had in his eyes. </p><p>"Please don't yell at me?" Hope chuckled at the boy's words. She did want to yell at him she wanted to scold him, she wanted to knock some sense into him. </p><p>"What should I do then?" Hope asked sarcastically. "Praise you for walking away from my family when they wanted answers. Give you any type of credit for you walking away anytime that Rafel needs you. Landon, I understand he is your brother but you need to understand that this baby is coming sooner or later. You were the one that convinced me to go through with this. So start acting like you give a dam about them." </p><p>"Maybe I was wrong." Hope felt her eyes begin to tear up. "Hope we don't know what we are getting into. I did not think this through, this baby will be a tribrid like you and you always have monsters coming after you. We are just bringing this child into this world for monsters to hunt it?" </p><p>Hope did not want to hear the rest of Landon's argument she made her way back to the school. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Hope longed for this next week to go by faster. She was due soon and was excited to meet her son. She already had his name picked out. What hurt Hope was that her son would know her pain of not having a father. Hope woke up a couple of weeks ago to a letter from Landon and Rafel. The letter apologizing to Hope for leaving and not being able to stay. Hope wanted to say that Landon leaving her hurt more than Josie but that was a lie. </p><p>Somewhere along the way in Hope's new crazy life she and Lizzie became best friends. Lizzie was by her side, she was even helping Hope find Josie. Hope was amused at her situation. She went from being a girl who had everything she could desire. She had Landon as her boyfriend, Josie as her best friend and the love of her life. She had it all, and it all changed in an instant. Now Lizzie was her best friend, and she was going to be a single parent.</p><p>"You okay Hope?" Lizzie asked her friend.</p><p>"Yes, I was just thinking about my son." Hope placed her and on her very huge belly. She smiled when Lizzie placed her hand on her belly ask well. "So since you're going to be his godmother you ready to stay up and help me with him." Hope joked</p><p>"I am not but I do have presents for him under the Christmas tree." Hope smiled, she truly was excited to meet her baby in January and next year have a first Christmas with her child. </p><p>"Do you ever think of her?" Hope found herself asking, and looked down at her stomach. </p><p>"I do." Lizzie answered honestly. "but I know she's alive. I feel it. I would know if she's dead." </p><p>Hope smile at the blonde. They both had grown so much in the past couple of months. Her and Lizzie had bonded over the grieve they felt when they found out that Josie left. At first, both girls played it strong, eventually, they leaned on each other. Hope wished Josie could see that she was getting along with Lizzie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lets Have a Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter will either be up tonight. Or tomorrow depending on how I feel.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was five days away and Jade swore that Josie was going to accidentally burn the apartment down from all the lights and decorations she put up. Jade did not mind the decoration at all but she knew there was a limit to the decorations someone could put up before being called crazy. Josie may have gone a little overboard considering that Jade would be working Christmas day.</p><p>Josie groaned as she heard Jade tell her no for the fifth time about how she could not put up another mini Santa. Josie gave in and let Jade win as long as Jade agreed to help her with the cooking. Josie was making a mini feast for them due to the fact that they would not get to spend Christmas together. She had looked up some recipes so she would be making rice pudding, sugar cookies, apple pie, tamales, and some fruit salad. They spent about five hours making everything. When they finished they decided to get ready for their celebration of two despite there being a terrible storm outside that caused the streets to flood.</p><p>Josie was the first one to finish getting ready. She decided on a red strapless dress that reached her ankles and hugged her baby bump. Over the dress she had a white cardigan, to pull the whole Christmas look together she had a Satna hat on. Jade on the other hand was in a pair of white jeans, red chucks, with a red shirt and leather jacket. </p><p>"Where's your hat?" Josie pouted. Josie smiled when she saw Jade go back to the bathroom and grab the hat. "Picture time!" The brunette sang in victory. </p><p>The girls took multiple photos until Josie was satisfied with them. They took some together and on their own. After their photoshoot, they sat on the couch in the living room and watched The Grinch. </p><p>Thirty minutes into the movie Josie was finally overwhelmed with what she was feeling. For the past couple of hours, she had been feeling some pain, she had had Braxton Hix contractions before so Josie was sure that what it was, she wasn't due till January. She even took an extra long warm shower to relax her body.</p><p>"Josie you okay, love?" </p><p>"Yes, I just have this pain," Josie explained between breaths. "It happens every five minutes or so." </p><p>Jade hopped up at the information she received. She rushed to the closet and grabbed the emergency bag she prepared in case Josie went into labor in an unexpected way. Jade rushed back and began to fix a blanket on the floor. She put down pillows. Jade helped Josei lay on the blanket she fixed. </p><p>"Hey. I don't think we can make it to the hospital. Do you trust me?" Once Jade got the yes from Josie she lifted her dress up and removed the girl's underwear. "Josie you're crowning hun when your next contraction hits I need you to push okay." </p><p>When Josie felt the contraction hit she did as she was told. She had read books about the labor, so she could be prepared for what to expect, but no book told her how to prepare to give birth to the baby of the boyfriend of the love of your life. </p><p>"I can't," Josie cried out. "Jade I'm not ready. I'm scared. I'm only 16 I have no idea how to be a mother. What if I mess this baby up? Jade, I am alone. I can't do this." </p><p>"Josie," Jade said sternly. "I want nothing more than to be holding your hand and whispering in your ear how you're amazing and you can do this like we planned and be in a hospital, but there is a storm going on outside. I will not risk you or the baby. I knew you're scared, but you are not alone. I will be by your side as long as you want me. Right now I need you to put your fears aside and push for me." </p><p>Josie went through five more contractions until she heard a cry. When she opened her eyes and looked at Jade she could not contain her joy. Josie reached her arms out telling Jade she wanted to hold the baby. </p><p>"We have a little girl." Jade said as she cut the umbilical cord and made her way closer to Josie who had her arms out asking for the baby. Jade placed her carefully in Josie's arms. "You have a name mama?" </p><p>"Jade meet Andrea Jade Saltzman." Josie watched her child in awe. She had thought of this moment a million times but now that she was there the moment was more beautiful than she could have imagined. </p><p>Josie was scared of being a single mother, but after seeing her daughter all her fears left she knew she could handle anything just to make sure her daughter was safe, happy, and loved. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Hope laughed as Lizzie complained about final exams. The blonde has been complaining for the past week about how her father was crazy to give them final exams so near Christmas. Hope knew that Lizzie was excited to pack her things and go with her mother for the holidays. Hope wanted to have the blonde excitement but she had not been excited for the holiday in a long time. </p><p>As they walked around the half-empty school to make their way to see Alaric. Hope and Lizzie talked about the plan for January. Lizzie was determined to be with Hope when she had the baby or find her sister and drag her back to the school to offer Hope the comfort only she could give. </p><p>"Mom!" Lizzie shouted when noticed her father wasn't alone in his office. She thought she would be meeting her mother in California for their vacation over there. "Did our plans change?" </p><p>"Actually yes," Caroline answered. "I was talking with your father and he mentioned that Hope was going to be here alone for Christmas. We talked it out and we thought it would be better if we spend the holidays here with her because she doesn't want to travel, and it isn't safe for someone in their third trimester to travel." </p><p>"That's not needed." Hope explained. "I really do prefer to spend the holidays alone." Her words were not a total lie. Since her parents had died Hope was not really filled with Holiday joy. It just reminded her of how alone she really was. Her aunts had invited her to New Orleans for the holiday buy Hope gave them some excuse of being too tired with preparations for the baby.  </p><p>"It's not needed but it what we are doing," Caroline told the tribrid teenager. "How are you feeling?" </p><p>"A bit hungry," Hope confessed. As Hope was about to speak again she looked down at her leggings. "I think I peed myself." Hope stated confused. </p><p>"No, your water broke hun." Hope chuckled at Caroline's words. </p><p>"I'm not due to January." Hope rambled. "It's too early he's not ready. I am not ready. I still haven't set up his crib." </p><p>"Well, sweetie your baby wants to come now." Caroline chuckled softly. She knew that when a baby wanted out there was no stopping them. "Let get you to the hospital." </p><p>Hope looked over at Lizzie in panic. She was too focused on the pain to talk, she and Lizzie had a plan. All Lizzie had to do was communicate on her behalf.</p><p>"No," Lizzie said once she was over her initial shock. "Hope has a plan. There is a protection spell in place to keep this baby safe incase any monsters want him. We have a birth plan. We told dad, the baby will be born here. Everything is in Hope's room." </p><p>"Right where's the midwife?" Alaric asked. </p><p>"Vacation," Hope answered. "I wasn't due till January." </p><p>"It's okay. Caroline will do it." Alaric volunteered the blonde vampire.</p><p>"You will?" Hope looked at the vampire with hopeful eyes. </p><p>"Of course sweetie. Let's get you to your room." </p><p>After six hours of being in labor Hope was ready to murder Lizzie. She had grown to love the blonde but all Lizzie talked about in the past six hours was about a fight she with MG about if they were dating or only friends with benefits. </p><p>Every contraction that hit the tribrid had her gripping on the hand of the closest person to her which was a rotation between Caroline and Lizzie. Alaric refused to step into the room. He decided the best he could do was stay away until the baby arrived.  </p><p>"Who's ever bright idea it was for us to push a human out of a very tiny hole was an idiot." Hope cried out as the contraction hit. Lizzie was not enjoying see her friend in pain but she knew she could not do much to help her. All Lizzie did was offer emotional support for Hope. Lizzie knew that if Josie was here she would be the one in the room with Hope but since her twin left she had to take her place and be there for the tribrid. She had to be the one to hold Hope's hand as the contraction hit, offer her kind words, tell Hope that she was doing great, and lie to Hope every time she asked how many hours she has been in labor.</p><p>After nine hours of being in pain, Hope heard wonderful news from Caroline. She was fully dilated and could begin to push when her next contraction hit. </p><p>"Lizzie I'm scared." Hope cried out as she finished pushing. "I wish Josie was here she would know what to say to me. I want Josie." Hope hated how weak she sounded but she was only speaking the truth. She only wanted Josie next to her. </p><p>"I know," Lizzie assured Hope she was listening to her pleads. "I know I'm not Josie. I am nothing like her, I am self-centered and usually ignore others' feelings but for today I will be what you need. It's okay to be scared Hope. I need you to remember you are not alone. I promise you, you can do this because you Hope Andrea Mikealson. You are the strongest person I know and you will be an amazing mother. So right now I need you to stop whining and push." </p><p>"I can't." Hope cried out. </p><p>"Hope look at me," Caroline called out to the teenager. "I know you're scared and Josie would bring you some comfort, but we have no idea where she is. Right now your baby needs you. Think about it this way on final push to get a lifetime of happiness and love." Caroline was grateful that her words reached the girl. </p><p>Hope was no longer in pain. She kept a close eye on Caroline as she cut the baby's umbilical cord. She could not believe she just pushed a baby out of her body. She never thought she would live to see this day. </p><p>Hope laid peacefully in the now clean bed and a fresh set of clothes. She could not stop staring at the sleeping child in her arms. </p><p>"You have a name?" Alaric asked. Hope looked up to the small family sitting around her. </p><p>"Yeah," Hope answered looking look down at her son. "Meet Niklaus Alaric Mikaelson." </p><p>Hope let the Saltzman hold the baby as they talked. </p><p>"Leave it to you to give birth five days before Christmas," Lizzie remarked.</p><p>"I guess this means I'm safe from giving you a present." Hope joke. </p><p>"Go to sleep Hope. It's okay you're tired, you just went through nine hours of labor. I promise your son will be here when you wake up." Hope wanted to argue with Caroline but the blonde woman was right. She was exhausted. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was more than proud of how her life had turned out in the past four years. She and Jade had made a good home for themselves, they moved out of the one-bedroom apartment into a two-bedroom house. Josie has no idea how she did it but she managed to graduate high school and somewhere along the way she became a successful author. </p><p>Josie was proud of Jade, the vampire had become an EMT. She was able to keep herself under control around blood. Ever since Andrea was born Josie watched Jade push herself to keep control for Andrea's sake. Not once had they had an incident.</p><p>As much as both girls acknowledged that they had a small crush on the other they agreed that it was best that they stayed friends. They agreed that if they never crossed the friends to lovers line they would be able to stay in each others' lives forever. They knew they would rather stay friends than lose each other.</p><p>Josie did find love in California, it was not what she expected or who she expected. One day she ran into her ex, Penelope, at first it was just coffee. Josie agreed to get coffee with the girl just to catch up and see where life had taken them. After coffee, Penelope confessed she still loved her and Josie admitted to still having some feelings for her. They decided to pick up where they left off when Penelope left the school.</p><p>Penelope and her had a good relationship but on some days they were walking on eggshells. Penelope asked Josie for the one thing that Josie knew she could not give her at least not at the moment. Penelope asked Josie to start a family with her. In the beginning, it was just a joke from Penelope to see Josie's reaction, eventually, she wanted to start a family with Josie. Have a child with the woman she loves.</p><p>When the argument came around again Josie was tucking Andrea into bed. She had left her daughter in her room sleeping peacefully. Penelope was going to spend the night, and Jade would be home in the morning with breakfast.</p><p>"Josie," Penelope whispered. "consider my side in this for once please." </p><p>"Okay." Josie said sitting next to Penelope on the couch of the living room. </p><p>"Why can't we have a kid together, get married, and be a real family?" Penelope explained. "It would be so much better than what we are doing now. I know we have only been back together for eight months but we have been through so much together. We would be great parents."</p><p>"I am not ready," Josie confessed. "I need time." </p><p>"You're not ready?" Penelope was more upset that she would like to admit. She couldn't understand why Josie said she wasn't ready. Yes they had just become a couple a few months ago but they were serious about each other. "What about Mason?"</p><p>"Do not bring my son into this!" Josie shouted. </p><p>"You say your not ready to have a child with me but you already have Andrea and when Jade brought home a child you agreed without a second thought to raise that child as your own." </p><p>"That's different," Josie raised her voice enough for Penelope to know she was upset but she kept it low enough that her kids would not hear her and wake up. "I am 20 years old Penelope, when Andrea was born I was 16 and wasn't ready but decided I rather raise her than give her up. When Jade came home six months ago what was I suppose to tell her after she placed a newborn baby in my arms and told me that she found him in the trash abandoned. Was I suppose to say no, I could not bring myself to let her take Mason after she placed him in my arms. I want a future Penelope and kids but not right now. I already have two and I don't want to have anymore, not until my career is stable and my kids are older." </p><p>Josie was waiting for Pebolope's response. Her and Penelope had had fights but they never went as far as halfway screaming at each other while her kids slept in their room. It would usually end around Penelope giving in and telling Josie she understood her reasoning behind her not being ready. </p><p>"Josie I can't be with someone that won't meet me halfway." Penelope found herself saying.</p><p>Josie did not stop Penelope from leaving the apartment. She stood there in tears, Josie could not understand where they went wrong. Her and Penelope use to be so good together. Josie could go as far as to say at some point in her life she thought she was going to marry Penelope but Penelope broke her heart and then left the Salvorte school.</p><p>Josie did not regret any of the choices she made. She was grateful for her daughter and her son. She only wished that Penelope could see her point of view. Josie had too much going on, she was about to go on a book tour, she was raising two kids on her own, and she was trying to write the sequel to her book that her agent gave her a deadline for. </p><p>Josie has no idea how long she sat on the couch. Eventually, Jade came home and found her crying. Jade did not ask her questions she just sat down on the couch and pulled Josie into a hug. </p><p>"I got you, my love." Jade whispered to the crying girl. Jade knew she could not make Josie's pain go away but she knew she could help by holding her as she cried. She let Josie cry until she fell asleep. When Jade was certain Josie wouldn't wake up she stood up and picked her up. Jade walked silently and placed Josie on the bed. Jade went over to the small couch in the room and grabbed a blanket. She covered Josie and walked out of the room. It was seven in the morning, usually, Josie was up at six getting Andrea ready for school. She knew that she should let Josie rest she could deal with one night of no sleep to make sure Andrea got to school on time. </p><p>When Jade finished getting Andrea prepared for school, she gave her breakfast. Jade left her eating breakfast and went to quickly change out of her EMT uniform. When Jade was done changing she grabbed the baby wrap that Josie had bought and went to get Mason. It took Jade fifteen minutes to figure out how to wrap the long cloth around her. She didn't understand how Josie made it look so easy. </p><p>"Aunty Jade. I finished with my cereal." Jade looked up to see Andrea standing by the door of the room. Jade let out a little victory hun when she got the baby in the cloth that was wrapped around her. She could not understand for the life of her why women bought these cloth wraps that were so hard to figure out.</p><p>"Okay princess, put your plate in the sink for me please." Jade said as she walked out of the room and motioned Andrea to walk. </p><p>When Jade made it back home she was surprised to see that Josie was still asleep. Jade decided to keep Mason on her considering he was just smiling at her as she walked. </p><p>"Alright buddy," Jade spoke to the six-month-old. "We are going to make breakfast for mama. What do you think she wants?" Jade smiled as Mason babbled to her. "French toast it is." </p><p>By the time Jade was finished she was surprised to see that Josie was standing there staring at her. Jade smiled at the girl; she was sure Josie was still half asleep. Jade placed the plate of food in front of her and watched happily as Josie ate the plate of food. </p><p>"Thank you," Josie told Jade after she finished eating. "I assume you took Andrea to school." Jade gave the younger girl a nod. "You are an angel, Jade. What would I do without you?" </p><p>"Cry." Jade joked. Jade was eager to see where the conversation was going to go but Josie left to answer her ringing phone. Jade waited patiently in the living room and decided it was time for her to unwrap the baby from around her. Jade looked down at the child that was giggling. "Don't laugh at me, Mason. This is harder than it looks." </p><p>Josie walked back into the room, she could not help the smile when she saw Jade talking with her son. Josie let the vampire struggle a couple more minutes until she stepped in to help her. Once Josie got Mason out she explained to Jade how to untangle herself. </p><p>"Who called?" Josie looked up at Jade then she looked back at Mason. She wanted a couple more seconds of peace before she had to crush the happiness her and Jade had built. </p><p>"It was MG. Lizzie's in trouble. We need to go back." When Josie left she told MG about her plan. Not where she was going or the fact that she was pregnant but she made sure MG wrote down her new phone number so he could give her a call if there was ever an emergency that required her to return. Josie knew going back would bring a lot of issues for her and Jade. Josie would have to face Landon, more importantly, she had to face Hope. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was exhausted, being a single mom was the best choice she ever made but doing everything alone was exhausting. When she moved into her apartment after graduation she was shocked that she agreed to move into a place with Lizzie, however, Lizzie did not stay long. She moved out a year later when MG proposed to her.  </p><p>Hope was grateful for the friendship she built with Lizzie over the years but she still missed Josie. She wondered what was of the girl. Had Josie settled down, met the person she loved, and started a family, or had something happened to her that made her leave. The thing that Hope feared the most was that maybe Josie was dead because she hadn't heard from her in years. Hope would give anything to hear Josie's voice, even if it was just for a minute. </p><p>Hope dragged herself out of bed, to get her son ready for school. Hope had given birth to what she called a mini Landon. A brown-eyed, curly-haired boy that was the light of her life. Hope left her room to go to Niklaus' room. </p><p>"Nik you ready love?" Hope asked the boy. She had laid out clothes for him last night. </p><p>"Yes, mama." The boy answered. "Can I take a snack for school?" </p><p>Hope listened to what her son wanted in his lunch bag as a snack. Hope knowing she was not going to get her stubborn son to be okay with what she has made the previous night she put in the bag of gusher candy in the lunch bag. </p><p>"You better eat your grapes too Niklaus." Hope warned the child. She smiled when her son promised her that he would. Hope smiled signaling Niklaus that it was time for them to start their walk. Hope enjoyed the morning walks she had with her son. She usually just listened to the little boy ramble about what he was excited to learn about in school. Which was not much considering he was in kindergarten. </p><p>When Hope dropped him off she made her way to Lizzie's and MG's considering she had gotten an SOS text from Lizzie. </p><p>Hope made her way into Lizzie's apartment with the spare key she had. Hope knew she had made it right on time. Lizzie was yelling at MG, from what Hope could hear Lizzie was ready to murder the poor boy. Lizzie and MG rarely fought which lead Hope to believe that whatever MG did he was going to be hearing about it for the next year. </p><p>"What is going on?" Hope questioned, deciding to stay a safe distance away from both. </p><p>"He's been lying to us," Lizzie shouted. Lizzie would have strangled her fiance had Hope not walked in when she did. She loves MG but she could not understand what gave him the right to keep such a big secret from her for nearly five years. Lizzie looked over at the tribrid. "Ask him what I'm talking about." </p><p>"MG, what did you do?" Hope gave into the blonde's demand. Hope watched MG carefully, she could see MG begin to get uncomfortable. He began to pick at his nails and looked at the floor. As if looking at her would only be an admission that he did something wrong. Something that made Lizzie want to possibly commit murder. </p><p>"I found this in her underwear drawer." Lizzie state when she realized that MG refused to tell Hope anything. </p><p>Hope took the folded piece of paper from Lizzie. Hope had no idea why her heart sped up. Had her friend's fiance been cheating on her? Hope knew if that was the case she was going to slap the vampire into the next century.  Hope carefully unfolded the paper to make sure she did not rip it. Hope felt her breathing stopped when she read the paper. </p><p>"You know where she is?" Hope got closer to MG. Hope's eyes met MG's. She was looking for a hint of regret in his eyes but she could not find any. "Answer me MG! Where is Josie?" </p><p>"I don't know!" MG did not mean to yell at the tribrid. He took a second to compose himself he understood that Josie was an important part of both his fiance and Hope's life. "I have no idea where she is. Josie left me that number the night she left. She told me that I should call her if there was ever a problem that required her to come back." </p><p>"You're going to call her and get her to come back." Hope ordered. </p><p>MG did not want to make the call. He did not know the reason why Josie left but he was sure she had a valid reason. Josie would never do anything that would cause Lizzie harm. Yes, her leaving left Lizzie in pain but he figured if Josie left maybe Josie staying was going to cause more harm, MG just couldn't figure out what would cause Josie to leave with no trace but a phone number for emergencies. MG knew he had to make that call there was no way Hope and Lizzie would let him leave the apartment without making the call.</p><p>"What am I suppose to tell her?" MG argued, trying to knock some sense into the two girls. </p><p>"Tell her I'm in the hospital. That it doesn't look good." Lizzie told MG.</p><p> MG took a deep breath and dialed the number. He put the phone on speaker as instructed by Hope. The phone rang six times until there was an answer. </p><p>"Hello?" Hope felt her heart skip a beat. It had been too long since she heard that voice. That soft, sweet, and caring voice. That voice had not changed. </p><p>"Josie it MG." </p><p>"MG, what's wrong?" The fear in Josie's voice was very present. MG hated that he had to do this. He wanted to run away but his love for Lizzie stopped him. </p><p>"Josie I'm sorry." MG apologized. He needed to work those words in. Just to make sure he did show his regret. "Uh... It's Lizzie she not doing well. She needs you." </p><p>"I'll be there soon." Lizzie smiled, it looked like her sister was still the same selfless girl. She did not ask much she simply agreed to return. "Thank you, MG for calling me." </p><p>The line went dead. MG looked up at the girls and left the apartment. He was already late for work. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Josie looked around the hotel room she was not happy with it. They were supposed to arrive to an apartment but the apartment was not ready it was still being furnished and painted. She was back in Mystic Falls. Based on her conversation with MG, Josie was hoping that she did not have to stay but when she talked it over with Jade, Jade mentioned the possibility of them needing to stay in Mystic Falls permanently. </p><p>Josie knew Jade was right. Now was good a time as any to stop running and deal with her issues head-on. Josie did not want to run anymore, she was tired. She would face Hope and Landon which she was certain of were now married, with their second child on the way. </p><p>Josie had enrolled her daughter in a public school in Mystic Falls. She knew she had to tell her family about Andrea but first she needed to figure out how exactly to break the news. Josie had dropped Andrea off at school in the morning. Jade would be picking her up, while Josie went to meet with MG to get an update on Lizzie. </p><p>As Josie made her way to meet with MG her phone rang. It was Andrea's school apparently she had gotten into a fight with two other kids. Josie did not believe it but she left to go pick up her daughter. Josie texted MG letting him know that they would meet up before the day ended.</p><p>Josie sighed as she entered the school building. Her daughter really owed her an explanation it wasn't like her to fight. Josie walked into the class and saw her daughter sitting on the floor next to a curly-haired boy. On the other side of the room, there was a kid that seemed older than the other two but you could tell that the boy had been crying. </p><p>"Miss Jimenez," Josie said getting the blonde teacher's attention. "We met this morning. I'm Andrea Saltzman mom." </p><p>"Yes, Miss Saltman." Josie paid close attention to what the woman was saying. "Your daughter punched a boy. We are waiting for the parents of the other two boys." </p><p>"What I don't get it why she would punch. Andrea knows better than to use her hands when she can use her words." Josie was a firm believer in self-defense. She had taught Andrea how to defend herself but she told Andrea never to use violence unless absolutely needed. </p><p>"Well." Josie could see how uneasy the teacher was getting. "From what we gather Andrea was getting picked on by an older boy. One of her classmates stepped in to defend her but the boy was shoved down by the older boy, Matt. After that Andrea and her classmate fought the boy together until they were pulled off."  </p><p>Josie turned around when she heard the door open. Josie could not believe her eyes when she saw who entered. It was MG, Lizzie, and Hope. Josie's eyes met with Hope but she wasn't sure if she should run and hug her friends and sister or if she should grab her daughter and run as fast as she could.</p><p>"I am Niklaus' mother." Hope's eyes never left Josie's. Hope wanted nothing more than to run to hug the girl it had been too long, but she knew that right now wasn't the time considering they brought her back with a lie. Also, the fact that her son had gotten into a fight. </p><p>"Josie." MG greeted with a smile. </p><p>"MG." Josie smiled back. Even if she was upset with them, she was more relieved to see her sister well. "Hope, Lizzie." Before anymore conversation could go on their attention went to the door once again. </p><p>"Sorry, I'm late. My wife had to call my office and pull me out of a meeting because she out of town." An older man explained. </p><p>Well, now that you're all here I can explain." Miss Jimenez decided to explain. "As I explained to Miss Saltzman, her daughter Andrea was being picked on by  Matt. When Niklaus saw he interfered. Matt shoved Niklaus down. Then both Andrea and Niklaus fought the boy until we pulled them off. Both Andrea and Niklaus refused to apologize which can't be tolerated because this school does not tolerate fighting." Josie and Hope looked at the teacher in disbelief. They were both ready to argue with the teacher.</p><p>"Wait so you're telling me that our kids stood up to a bully and they are getting in trouble for throwing a couple of punches?" Hope questioned. "Yeah, that not happening. My son will not apologize for doing what was right." </p><p>"I'm sure we can reach an agreement." Mr. Kim, Matt's father, told the teacher. Who seemed to agree with him. After a few minutes of more fighting between the adults, they came up with an agreement. Since Josie and Hope refused to make their kids apologized that teacher thought it was fair that all three kids get a two days suspension.</p><p>Everyone left the classroom and went outside. Hope and Josie agreed that they needed to talk. Josie agreed but told Hope that it would have to be another day because she needed a day to settle in. Hope wanted to argue but she knew that if she pushed too hard Josie might leave again. Hope agreed, they would meet for dinner at Lizzie's where Josie would see her father and mother again and they could all have a peaceful conversation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie wanted to strangle her agent. There was no need for her to be up so early on a Friday. Her daughter had been suspended yesterday, she should be sleeping in with her. Sleeping in was rare for Josie considering Mason only had a month sleeping through the night. </p><p>When her agent, Gwen, arrived at the hotel room Josie let her in right away. She had already made coffee but was grateful when her agent handed her a cup of coffee from a nearby coffee shop. Josie asked her agent to give her a second to go get a sweater so they could go for a walk and have a much-needed conversation. Josie grabbed her sweater and woke Jade. She let her know she would be back soon. </p><p>As they walked around the town Josie and Gwen made their way to Mystic Grill. They sat on a table outside to be able to have some peace for their conversation. </p><p>"You want breakfast?" Gwen asked Josie as she ordered her food. </p><p>"I'm okay," Josie told her. "Jade is making breakfast for us. By the time I'm back at the hotel my daughter and son should be awake and ready to have breakfast together." </p><p>"Okay, I'll get to it," Gwen stated. "Are you ready for the plan I have? For your book tour and your reveal." </p><p>"About that." Josie gave Gwen a smile. Josie knew her words were about to upset her agent. "There is so much going on in my personal life right now. I don't have time to reveal to the world that I am Olivia Saltz. I need to get settled back in and deal with my family first." </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Really no push back." Josie was surprised. Ever since her first book was published Gwen had wanted her to reveal who she was, she wanted the world to see that she was Olivia Saltz. </p><p>"No," Gwen answered. "From all these years in working with you Josie I have learned that you usually have good reason to do what you do. You are not ready to let the world know who you are that's okay. When you are ready. I am ready to set up meet-and-greets, and another book tour for you. I will handle canceling this book tour I set up. You have nothing to worry about." </p><p>Josie was thankful that Gwen was understanding with her. She needed just time, maybe a year or two to get herself into a good routine and get her life settled. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Josie knew she could no longer avoid the dinner she would be having with her Hope and her family tonight. Josie refused to go into the family dinner alone, she was dragging Jade with her. Josie looked in the mirror one more time deciding she looked pretty enough in the red dress she chose. It was a simple knee-length dress with spaghetti straps. It reminded Josie of the red dress she wore when she gave birth. Josie still had the dress stored somewhere safe, she could not bring herself to throw it away.</p><p>"Jade, do we look pretty?" Josie chuckled softly at what her daughter ask the vampire. Andrea was nothing like her, she was outgoing, fierce, and determined when she wanted something. Josie knew those traits did not come from her.</p><p>"You two are the most beautiful girls I have ever seen." Josie smiled, whispering a thank you to Jade. </p><p>As they made their way to Lizzie's apartment Josie mentally prepared herself to face her family. To answer all the questions they had about why she left and how she ended up with both Mason and Andrea. She was also preparing for the inevitable conversation she would be having with Hope about Andrea. Josie needed to give Hope the truth before she told anyone else.</p><p>"Make sure you keep your cardigan on Andrea." </p><p>"Why?" Andrea whined. "It might be hot in there."</p><p>"Andrea. Just do as your told." Josie ordered her child. She did not mean to sound so harsh. Once Josie was convinced that her daughter would keep the cardigan on she knocked on the door of the apartment. Josie smiled when she was greeted by MG. She let MG know that she needed to invite Jade in, which MG gladly did. </p><p>Josie made her way into the apartment. Josie wasn't sure how she would be greeted but she was relieved when her mom and dad hugged her. Josie had missed her parents, she really could have used her mother's advice to prepare for her daughter. She and Jade could have used her father's help when they were trying to put the crib together, both times. </p><p>Josie stepped away from her family and looked over at the tribrid. Josie was too afraid to step closer to her. Josie smiled when she felt Hope crash into her and wrap her arms around her. Josie hugged Hope as tight as she could. Josie hated to admit it but she missed being in Hope's embrace, not just that she genuinely just missed Hope.</p><p>Josie was grateful they made it through dinner peacefully. There wasn't much conversation considering that the kids were with them at the table. Josie knew that everyone more importantly Hope had questions for her. </p><p>After the dinner, Josie and Hope agreed to let Jade take Andrea and Mason to get ice cream a block away. MG would be going with them, that way the adults could have a much-needed conversation without the kids being there to overhear anything. </p><p>"You know what I can't do this anymore!" Lizzie snapped as soon as the kids, MG, and Jade were gone. "What the hell were you thinking Josie. You left us and you didn't even say goodbye. You left me alone when I needed you the most, what kind of sister-" </p><p>"Dammit, Lizzie!" Josie shouted, cutting her sister off. "This isn't about you. For once this wasn't about me making a decision that benefitted you it was about me making the choice that was best for me, this once. Actually, scratch that it was about making the choice that was best for my daughter. I would have loved to stay here but considering the situation, I knew it would be easier if I left." </p><p>"Considering what situation honey?" Caroline questioned. </p><p>"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Josie looked at Hope. They took a couple of seconds before making a decision. Josie looked at the floor knowing she wanted to avoid her parents' gaze when Hope told her parents their secret. </p><p>"What Josie is trying to say is that there's a possibility that Josie's kid and mine are siblings." Hope was not about to tell Caroline and Alaric their daughter and her had a threesome. Hope would rather be dead, she would actually prefer to go back to being forgotten by the whole world than to look at Alaric and Caroline in the eyes and say she had a threesome with her ex and their daughter. </p><p>"Landon hooked up with both of you?" Alaric did not want to ask the question but he needed an answer. He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him how could one boy be so irresponsible as to get two girls pregnant around the same time. Alaric looked over at Caroline who had stood up and handed Mason to her. He knew that was her way of keeping him calm. </p><p>After all the awkward information was out of the way, Josie spent the rest of the time explaining where life had taken her in the past couple of years, she told her family the story about how she got Mason and explained the huge help that Jade had been to her since Andrea was born. </p><p>By the time the kids returned everyone was silent. Josie got to properly introduced everyone to her daughter. She knew that now she could never leave Mystic falls again, at least not permanently. </p><p>The ones that had ones that gained the most were the kids and the parents knew that. When they explained it to the kids Andrea and Niklaus did not seem bothered. All they questioned was if they could have a sleepover in the possible future which both Hope and Josie agreed to.</p><p>Everyone had settled down to watch a movie. Josie got up to walk Jade to the door. The vampire had to go to work.</p><p>Before Josie could go back in she heard the door close behind her. She was surprised to see her sister. Josie offered the blonde a smile and was relieved when Lizzie smiled back. </p><p>"I'm sorry I went off on you," Lizzie said. "I just really missed you, and I was upset that you left because I need you, Josie. Hope needed you, we all really needed you. " </p><p>"I know Lizzie and I'm sorry." Josie took a hold of Lizzie's hand. "I don't regret leaving because I did a good thing. Have you seen my kids?" </p><p>"I have, they are beautiful" Lizzie answered. "Josie you need to win the merge.  For those kids in there. They're going to need their mom-" </p><p>"No. We are not gonna talk about this. We still have two years." Josie let go of Lizzie's hand to wipe her tears. All the time she spent away, she had shoved the thoughts of the merge in a deep corner of her brain. "I thought mom and dad were working on finding a way to stop it." </p><p>"All they found was that the only way to stop the merge was that one of us has to die."  </p><p>"We will worry about that when we get there." Josie did not want to spend the rest of the night crying. She knew the merge was a real threat. Josie even thought that Lizzie would be the one to win. What shocked Josie the most was that Lizzie just offered to lose the merge. </p><p>One thing Josie was certain was they would worry about the merge when they had to for right now Josie wanted to enjoy her family.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for taking so long. I've just been under a lot of stress with school. This is no edited by the way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had been avoiding Hope for the past week. Of course, Andrea did not make it a simple task because the girl kept begging to have a sleepover with her brother. Josie knowing she could not say no forever had to give in.</p><p>Josie took a moment before knocking on the door. She looked down at Andrea and offered her a nervous smile. When Hope opened the door they stepped in. Josie smiled when she saw her daughter run to hug Niklaus. She waited until they ran off to go play in the boy's room. </p><p>"Hope can we talk?" Josie asked. </p><p>"Of course," Hope answered nervously. Hope sat on her living room couch and patted on it so Josie could join her. Hope looked at Josie carefully, she wasn't sure if over time Josie had become much more beautiful or if she was being biased because she was still in love with the brunette. </p><p>Josie sat down carefully. Mason had fallen asleep on the walk and she did not want to wake up the sleeping baby. She left the stroller next to the couch, she wanted to keep her son asleep until she was down talking with Hope. Josie left space between her and Hope, she knew the news she was going to give the hybrid would alter their relationship permanently. Josie took a quick second to collect her thoughts before she said anything.</p><p>"It's about Andrea-" Josie began to speak.  </p><p>"You don't have to worry about Landon. I won't tell him." Hope assured the witch. She rarely saw Landon. The boy had met her son only twice. It wasn't because Hope wanted to, unfortunately, she had a run-in with Landon one day and he took it upon himself to tell her son that he was his father. </p><p>"It's not about Landon." Josie clarified. "Hope I need you to listen to me. Really listen and not interrupt me. Can you do that for me please?" </p><p>"Yeah, I can do that." Once Hope gave Josie her word, Josie knew she could tell Hope the truth. She was prepared to change her life. She was prepared to possibly lose the woman she loves but she could no longer keep this secret hidden. </p><p>"When I left Mystic Falls," Josie began to explain. "I left two days after I found out I was pregnant, I was terrified because I knew that what we did lead to my predicament. However, you were pregnant and already complaining about Landon never being there and I knew I could not take his attention away from you and I could not put us in the awkward predicament where we would have to explain this to my father." Josie took a moment to breathe. </p><p>"Look it okay. I could care less plus it is not your fault that Andrea is Landon's-" </p><p>" She's not Landon's!" Josie did not mean to shout. </p><p>"What are you talking about Josie?" Hope asked confused. </p><p>"I thought she was Landon's," Josie confessed. "Throughout all my pregnancy I was convinced she was his. It wasn't until she was born that I found out she wasn't his. At first, I thought I was hallucinating. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because a million times during my pregnancy I wished she wasn't his." </p><p>The conversation came to a sudden halt when the kids came running in. Both of the adults gave them their full attention. Josie wiped the tears away to avoid any questions from Andrea. </p><p>"Mommy look, Niklaus has the same mark on his back as me," Andrea said with a huge smile on her face. Josie wanted to go back in time and prevent her daughter from doing what she just did. </p><p>Hope looked over at Josie, she could not believe what she just heard. She could not believe her eyes as they landed on what Andrea was talking about.  Andrea and Niklaus had the same mark which meant that Andrea had Labonair blood. Hope had that same mark since birth. Hope felt the tears race down her face. </p><p>"Josie?" </p><p>"I'm sorry Hope." </p><p>Hope asked Niklaus and Andrea to go back to Niklaus' room to play. She told them that in a bit she would go get them so they could all go to the park. Once the kids left to go play Josie placed her hand on Hope's. Josie was glad that Hope didn't pull away. Josie wished that the kids had just stayed in the room for one more minute and she would have been able to tell Hope the truth herself.</p><p>No words were spoken between the two of them. Josie simply sat there with her hand interwind with Hope's as the tribrid let free her tears. </p><p>When Hope was done crying she stood up. She knew her eyes were not playing tricks on her she had seen the mark on Andrea. Hope walked over to her son's room and stood in the doorway watching her son and who she now knew was her daughter. Hope looked back when she felt Josie wrap her arms around her from behind. </p><p>"She's ours," Hope whispered, afraid that if she said it out loud she might wake up and realized that this was all a dream.  "Does she know?" </p><p>"She knows she special," Josie answered. "I explained it to her. Told her she had another parent that she would meet when we got to Mystic Falls. She's been asking me since we arrived when she would get to meet you. I guess I was having a hard time getting used to the idea that she wasn't just mine, that she is ours." </p><p>"Please never take her away from me again." </p><p>"I would never," Josie promised. </p><p>They spent a couple of minutes playing with the kids until they sat them down and explained. Both Josie and Hope answered the questions they had honestly. The kids really had one question, they asked if they could have a family sleepover which Josie agreed to. </p><p>Josie let Hope and the kids playing and made her way back to the living room to check on Mason. He was still asleep. Josie sat on the couch and let reality settle in, she has told Hope the truth. That was the easy part the hard part would be telling her family the truth. Josie also knew her parents would have questioned how it happened. Josie wasn't sure she was willing to answer then.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When morning arrived Josie was the first one to wake up. Hope was deep asleep cuddling with both Andrea and Niklaus. Josie smiled and made her way to the living room to cook some breakfast.</p><p>She worked around the kitchen alone until she heard the footsteps. She looked over her shoulder to see a half-asleep Niklaus. Josie greeted the boy with a smile. She was more than happy when Niklaus asked if he could help her make breakfast. They worked around the kitchen. Josie listened as Hope's son told her about what he loved in school and how he was excited to have a sister and a brother. Apparently, he was counting Mason as a sibling too. </p><p>"Good morning." Josie looked over to see Hope. "I am out of coffee so I am going to get us some. Anything you want in particular?" </p><p>"I'll take a cold brew with oat milk please," Josie answered.</p><p>"Can I go mama," Niklaus asked his mother.</p><p>"Yes, go grab a sweater," Hope told her son. </p><p>Josie worked silently. She did not want to wake her sleeping kids until she was finished making breakfast. As Josie cooked she checked her phone notifications. She noticed that she had a text from Jade, she had forgotten to let the vampire know she wouldn't be making it home. Josie sent her a quick text explaining and let her know she would make it home later at night. </p><p>Josie's attention went to the door that shot open. It wasn't the door that caught her attention it was the crying coming from the young boy. Josie turned off the stove and made her way to Hope and Niklaus. Josie could feel how desperate Hope was to get her son to stop crying. </p><p>"What happened?" Josie asked the tribrid. </p><p>"We ran into Landon." Hope explained. "He was supposed to pick him up tomorrow but Landon gave him a pathetic excuse as to why he couldn't come get him. It's the fifth time he's done this. What am I going to do Josie he keeps breaking my son's heart? At this point, you've been his parent more than his own father." </p><p>Josie got close to the boy who had sat on the couch to cry. She looked over at Hope who had a devastated look on her face. Josie pulled the boy into her lap. Her heart broke when she felt the boy shaking. All the crying was affecting his physical state. </p><p>"Niklaus, love can you please breathe for me. Just copy my breathing," Josie took a deep breath held it for three seconds and exhaled. Josie sat there breathing with Niklaus for a couple more minutes. Until she was certain that the boy was calm. "Want to tell me what's wrong?" </p><p>"My daddy doesn't love me." The boy told her. "What wrong with me?" </p><p>Josie looked up to see Hope face once again in agony. Josie met Hope's gaze and mumbled an I'm sorry. She brought her attention back to the crying boy. </p><p>"Well, that is his lost baby." Josie began. "But you wanna know a secret." </p><p>"Uh-huh." </p><p>"Landon is not your father. You are special like your sister. You have two parents right here that love you." </p><p>"You're my mommy too?" Niklaus asked. </p><p>"Yes, baby. And I am never leaving your mom or you. I promise." Josie smiled when Niklaus turned around and hugged her. After he ran to hug Hope and left to his room to lay down. </p><p>Josie sat on the couch and looked up at Hope. Josie was not sure if the woman was mad or happy. </p><p>"What was that about?" Hope asked Josie after processing what happened in front of her. "You realize what you told him he believed." </p><p>"Good, I wanted him to believe it. I meant what I told him." Josie answered honestly. </p><p>"This means you can't ever leave us. Why'd you tell him that?." </p><p>"I panicked," Josie confessed. "I'm not leaving Hope. I promise this is our family they're our kids. I will not allow Landon to break our kid's heart." </p><p>Josie smiled when Hope chuckled and sat next to her. Josie felt relieved when Hope placed her hand on her thigh and gently squeezed. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter is dialogue-heavy, I apologize. And I promise things will get better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   This is not how things were supposed to play out. They should not be in this situation. The kids were innocent in all this and they did not need to pay for anything that she, her family, or Hope did. How did she end up like this? Everything was going fine, Hope and Jade were being civil with each other, she and Hope had decided to tell their family tonight at dinner about the kids being theirs. They were going to explain that somehow for a reason that they still didn't understand or know Andrea was biologically Hope's and hers and Andrea had the mark to prove it. </p><p>Josie took a short breath. It was becoming harder to breathe and she knew what that meant. She'd soon be seeing her bio-mom, but she couldn't not until Hope arrived. Not until the kids were safe in the arms of their mother. Josie had placed a protection spell and circle around her and the kids. She knew the second she died the kids would be vulnerable although they were very powerful, they were no match for this god that had taken them. </p><p>She had managed to protect her kids but took two lighting bolts. One to the heart and the other in her lower stomach. Josie had been shot by a bullet before and the lighting bolt felt similar except with this Josie could feel small shocks across her body. Like the bullet, the bolts went right through her and left her with a bleeding hole in her. The only difference was that in this situation the blood of Hope was not around to save her. It had crossed her mind to use her kids but she knew they had not been exposed to the horrors that roamed this world yet. They were still innocent and she intended to keep them that way for as long as possible.</p><p>Josie would not cry at least not yet. She knew as long as she conserved her life the protection spell would keep him out and the kids safe, but she had to send a message to Hope something, anything that would lend her a hand in this rescue. </p><p>"Niklaus, Andrea hold my hands." She told the kids. She could see the fear in their eyes. They worried that she might stop breathing and that they would be left alone without her protection. "Hey, it going to be okay. Your mom is a badass and she will find us. I promise and until then I will keep breathing until I cant." Josie knew her words weren't as soothing as she wished they were but it was going to have to go for now. </p><p>With the help of Andrea and Niklaus she casted a spell, Josie wished for the best. The spell wasn't for anything specific just for it to give Hope the help and strength she needs to find them before anyone's life was lost. But if Josie was being honest with herself she wasn't sure she would be making it out if this situation alive. Which she was okay with as long as Hope found the kids in time. </p><p>"Mommy." Josie looked up to meet her daughter's eyes. "Mommy don't close your eyes, please. Mama is not here yet." </p><p>"Shhh." Josie soothed Andrea. "It's okay Andrea Jade. As long as I still breathe you and Nik will be okay. It's okay just let me conserve my energy my loves." </p><p>"I love you, mommy," Andrea said. </p><p>"We love you, mommy," Niklaus said after his sister.</p><p>Josie wanted to hug them but she was too weak to move. She was certain Hope was going to find them before it was too late. Josie closed her eyes to keep herself from crying. It was bad enough her kids were watching her bleed and slowly lose her life. She would not let them have the image of her crying as well. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>     Hope understood that she and Josie had gotten into a small disagreement on how to handle telling everyone about the kids but she thought it as a little overboard to ignore her calls. She had called Josie five times but the brunette didn't answer. All Hope wanted to do was ask if they would be meeting at Lizzie's or if she had to meet at Josie's apartment.</p><p>Hope wanted to keep trying Josie's cellphone but she got a text from Lizzie telling her there was an emergency and they needed her at the school. Hope was thankful that Josie had taken Niklaus with her for the night which meant she did not have to worry about having to take him with her if they had to fight any monsters. Niklaus was aware he had powers but Hope wanted to keep him safe for as long as she could. She wanted him to have a happy and safe childhood. Worry-free of the monsters. </p><p>Hope stepped into the Alaric's office. When she entered she was greeted by Lizzie who had locked the door behind her. </p><p>"What the problem?" Hope asked.</p><p>"Hello, my littlest wolf." Hope heard the familiar voice. A voice se had been longing for since she was little. The voice she had been longing for when her mother died. The voice of the person who sacrificed himself for her. </p><p>"Dad?" Hope questioned too afraid to look in the direction of the voice. Afraid that if she looks over her father would not be there, which she knew was possible considering he's dead. He died years ago.</p><p>Hope looked towards the direction she had heard the voice and to her surprise there he was. Her father was standing there but not only him, her mother was also there, and Lizzie's bio-mom as well. Hope ran to her parents and embraced them. </p><p>"How?" Hope asked. </p><p>"I think it was Josie," Lizzie said to everyone in the room. "I've had this pain for the past hours or so in my heart and abdomen but it's not mine. It has to be Josie's." </p><p>"She hasn't been back home since she picked up the kids from school," Jade added. </p><p>"She took Mason with her?" Hope asked. </p><p>"No, I dropped him off in the school daycare when I got here to ask Mr. Saltzman and Miss Caroline if they had seen her." </p><p>Hope didn't understand they were supposed to have dinner tonight to tell her parents about the kids. Everything was going fine and Hope thought maybe Josie ran away again but she left Mason and that made no sense Josie would not leave Mason.</p><p>"Has anyone heard from her?" Josette asked. Everyone that was alive answered. No one had heard from Josie for two hours. Hope was starting to get worried. </p><p>"Is there any reason for her to be in trouble or danger?" Klaus asked. </p><p>"The kids?" Hope said. </p><p>"Why would they want her kids?" Klaus questioned. </p><p>"Because they're mine." Hope found herself saying before she could stop herself. Hope watched as her dad's expressions went from confused to sad to happy. Her mother's remained happy but she could see a hint of concern in her eyes. Hope did not think she would find herself in a room with her dead parents, Josie's dead biological mother, Josie's father, and Coraline and Lizzie. </p><p>"What do you mean they're yours?" Alaric asked her. </p><p>"We were going to tell you." Hope explained. "We don't know how but Andrea is mine. Biologically she is, she has the Labonair mark on her. My blood runs through her veins."</p><p>"How?" Came from all the parents but Hayley. </p><p>"Do you really wanna know?" Lizzie questioned. The parents shook their heads no as they continued to process the information they had received. It was too much for them but they knew that they should not ask any questions until they figured out where Josie was. </p><p>Everyone remained silent when the door opened it was Dorian he apparently had an emergency that required Alaric's immediate attention. </p><p>Hope caught up with her parents as Mr. Saltzman was outside. She told them about her kids. She was about to tell her father what she named her son when Alaric came back into the room with a look of despair on his face. </p><p>"Dr. Saltzman, what is it?" The tribrid asked. </p><p>"Dorian told he looked into the recent attacks that had happened in town and he realized who is responsible for them," Alaric explained. </p><p>"Well spit it out!" Klaus shouted. </p><p>"He believes is Zeus."</p><p>"As in the man that ate his children Zeus?" Lizzie questioned disturbed by what her father had said. Alaric confirmed. </p><p>"That's not good," Klaus told the group. Apparently, they had bigger problems than to figure out how the hell they were in their bodies again despite them being dead. "If I remember correctly centuries ago I heard a legend about Zeus." Klaus took a moment to make sure everyone was paying attention to him. "The legend said that when Zeus was defeated, the witch that cursed him was not powerful enough to destroy him, instead she imprisoned him. However, the prison he is in open every three hundred years where he gets the chance to break free permanently and rule the earth again but to do that he needs to kill the three most powerful creatures of the current time." </p><p>"So me and my kids?" Hope could feel the lump in her throat as she said those words. Maybe Landon was correct she was only bringing kids into this world to have creatures come after them. Hope could feel the tears building up she was the reason the people she loved the most were in danger once again like when she was a kid, like when she was a teenager and her mother died. </p><p>"I don't think it's you," Hayley told her daughter. She knew her words weren't going to give her daughter peace but she had to tell them what she was thinking and what she remembered. "He would have come for you already, but he didn't. He took Josie and your kids. I think it's them because think about it. Hope I died giving birth to you because people desired you." Hayley wiped her tears away, she still remembered that day vividly. "If Josie's daughter like you said is yours, she never died giving birth. This brings me to our pack there was this tale passed down from generation to generation that Jackson told me. Eons ago the first female alpha had a soulmate that was a human girl. The pack was terrified that she would never have an heir to lead the pack but she imprinted on her soulmate. She marked her, she bit her which was never done before but that somehow lead to her human soulmate being able to shift and give her an heir. Did you ever mark Josie?" </p><p>Hope took herself back to the night she and Josie were alone after Landon left. She had but they did not talk about it Hope just thought it was nothing of importance. She dismissed it as simply getting caught in the mood. Hope looked at her mom and gave her a nod. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>     Josie wanted to smile but she couldn't. She could hear several familiar voices. She could hear Hope, her father, her mother, and Lizzie. She was so grateful to hear their voices because she was slipping away and she knew it, but she was proud of herself she held on. She did not let go, at least not yet. </p><p>"Josie!" Hope shouted, she was trying to get near the girl but there was a protection spell. Her parents, Josie's parents, and Jade were taking care of the god. Dr. Saltzman had the weapon to imprison Zeus again. She, Lizzie, and Josette had been left with the task of finding the kids and Josie. </p><p>"Mommy she hurt," Niklaus shouted to her. Hope heart was breaking as she heard the fear in her son. </p><p>"Josie please, it's me, love." Hope pleaded. "We're here for you put the protection spell down." Hope looked over at Lizzie who was trying to siphon the barrier down. Hope sighed in relief when the spell went down. Josie had heard her or Lizzie broke through it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were going to get Josie and the kids to safety.</p><p>Hope rushed over to her kids and hugged them. She looked them over and they had no injuries on them. She looked over at Lizzie and gave her a nod letting the blonde know to take Niklaus and Andrea away. </p><p>Hope turned her attention to Josie who was being examined by her Bio-mom. Hope watched in horror as Josette did CPR on the woman she loves. She watched as Josette had tears running down her face and begged her daughter to stay with her. It seemed like Josie heard the pleads because the girl opened her eyes. Hope got closer to them. She pulled Josie in as she looked over at the older woman. </p><p>When Josette shook her head no Hope knew what that meant. She couldn't save Josie. She got her back this time but Josie was slipping. Hope bit her wrist, she moved it quickly next to Josie's mouth. </p><p>"No," Josie managed to say as blood rushed down her lips. Repainting her skin red from the blood that had dried up before. Hope wiped her tears and met the brown eyes she loved so much. "You need to know her." Josie fought to get the words out. "Our daughter is strong but you need to know her <em>really </em>know her." </p><p>Hope understood what the siphon witch was telling her. She placed her free hand under Josie's head and looked deep into her eyes. She could feel Josie opening her mind up. She went as far back as Josie allowed her. </p><p>Hope watched the memory play as in her mind like a movie. She saw the night Andrea was born when she took her first steps and said her first words. Hope saw everything she has missed in the past years. </p><p>Hope sobbed as the memories came to an end. Josie was gone. Hope looked up at Josette when she heard Alaric's voice. She watched as Josette shook her head and the sobbed escaped the people she was certain were standing behind her. </p><p>"Let me take her," Alaric told the crying tribrid as she got closer to her. </p><p>"Don't touch her!" Hope growled, she could feel herself about to lose control, they didn't have to tell her for her to know that her eyes were probably gold. Hope placed her arm under Josie's legs and stood up. She would carry Josie, no one else. She walked with everyone out of the cave they were in. </p><p>Hope had no idea how she was going to do this without Josie. Josie was her light, her happiness, and the mother of her children she was not ready to be the mother of three kids all on her own. She needed Josie, but too late to save her. She had failed the woman she loved once again. Most importantly she had failed her kids. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Right Here Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope wasn't sure why the dead were still alive but she was grateful for it. She could not understand Josie's choice. Why would she let her kids watch her die, it made no sense to her. No logical parent would give up so easily. </p><p>Hope looked down at the child that was pulling on her black dress. It was her daughter. Hope smiled and wiped her tears away. </p><p>"Yes, Andrea?" Hope asked as she kneeled down to her daughter's highest.</p><p>"Where's my mommy?" Andrea asked her auburn-haired mother. Hope was confused, she was sure her kids knew that Josie was gone. They had not seen her carry Josie out but she assumed since they saw her get hurt they put the rest together. </p><p>"What do you mean sweetie?" Hope managed to sound calm as she spoke. "Didn't you and Niklaus see what happened to her?" </p><p>"We did," Andrea answered calmly. "The man threw lighting at her, but when she casted the spell with us she blocked up. We couldn't see her, she only talked to us. She promised you'd save her." </p><p>Hope had no idea what to do. Her kids were in the dark about Josie. They were still waiting for her to come home. It has been two days since she died and Hope all this time thought they knew. Now it made sense to her why they hadn't cried. They weren't aware their other mother was dead. She had to break the news to them. Hope pulled her daughter into a hug and looked up at the ceiling. She could not cry until she told them. Hope pulled away. </p><p>"Go find your brother and come back. We are going to have a little talk." </p><p>Hope stood there, she was going to have to break her kids' heart. She was not looking forward to it, she should not be having to do this. Hope more than anything was frustrated with the world, as if it hadn't made her life difficult enough already.  She lost both her parents, her mother died having her, and she now lost the love of her life. What made it worst was that she never told Josie she loved her. </p><p>Hope went to find her daughter, Andrea was taking a while returning to her. Hope walking into the woods that connected with the Salvatore school, where the funeral would be held. She yelled for her kids but got no response. </p><p>Hope bolted when she heard Lizzie yell for her. When she arrived with Lizzie she was surprised to see her parents with her. Hope moved her attention to the direction where the Saltzman where looking at. She was shocked to see her kids. They were standing next to a grey wolf. </p><p>"Andrea, Niklaus get over here," Hope shouted at the kids. </p><p>"Why?" Her son asked. Hope was baffled at her son's response. She was terrified the wolf might hurt them but her kids seemed to be unfazed.  "She's friendly," Niklaus told her as he petted the wolf. </p><p>As if Hope was not already under a lot of stress jade showed up. The two women had been fighting non-stop since Josie's death. Jade was determined to take Andrea and Mason with her and go back to California and well Hope kept threatening that if she tried she would rip her heart out.</p><p>"You see this is why it's better if the kids came with me." Jade pointed out. </p><p>"Now is not the time Jade." Hope barked. "What if I use a spell to get the wolf to go away?" Hope began to think out loud. </p><p>"Like, I didn't try that myself Hope," Lizzie answered sarcastically. </p><p>"I can use my speed to get them?" Jade offered. </p><p>"As much as I despise you. Andrea would never forgive me if something happened to you." Hope told the vampire. </p><p>Hope deciding she was getting tired of the useless idea they were coming up with she decided to her closer to her kids. She approached slowly she knew, that one wrong move and that wolf would throw itself at her.</p><p>Hope stopped when she heard the footsteps getting closer. The last thing Hope needed had happened. Her parents, along with Caroline and Alaric showed up. The grandparents of her kids were all yelling at her to get away. Klaus suggested he fight the wolf, Alaric said he could shoot it, and Caroline and Hayley suggested peace that there was no reason for an innocent wolf to get hurt.</p><p>Hope was close enough to grab her kids but she wasn't sure why she didn't. She felt safe, she could tell the world didn't mean any. It was more as if it was trying to protect the kids. </p><p>"Nik, Andrea come here," Hope said softly. She was grateful when her kids listened. </p><p>"Love you, mommy." Both the kids said as they walked away from Hope and to their aunt, but Hope knew they weren't talking to her. They were looking past her. When Lizzie began to walk away with Andrea and Niklaus the wolf began to growl. It was ready to attack Lizzie. </p><p>At that moment Hope knew who the wolf was, but she couldn't believe it. How was this happening? Hope gently touched the wolf. She forced it to look at her. Once their eyes met Hope could feel the tears. Hope leaned her forehead on the wolf's. She gently petted the soft fur. </p><p>"Josie," Hope spoke softly. "I know you're confused. I am too but I need you to shift back for me please." Hope took off her black coat and tossed it over the now sitting wolf. "You need to focus all you desire on shifting back to human, and I know it gonna hurt but I am going to be here okay love." </p><p>Hope smiled when she saw a nod. Hope smiled when she felt the fur on her forehead. A couple of minutes went by and she could no longer feel fur but skin. She faced up to see Josie. Hope pulled the woman into a hug and made sure to keep the coat on her. </p><p>"Josie?" Hope whispered, afraid that this was all a dream. </p><p>"I'm right here my love," Josie answered. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Between a Tribrid and a Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie held the black coat that was on her body tightly. Josie looked around the room and as parents, the dead and alive ones looked at her curiously. Josie stayed still she wasn't sure if she should run to them and hug them or just stay in the spot she was standing in.</p><p>Hope was refusing to leave her side and go find the kids, Josie did not fight the tribrid, she knew Hope was dealing with a lot of emotions at the moment. Josie took a step toward her parents when she felt a tight grip on her arm. "It's okay love, I'm here," Josie assured the tribrid. Once Hope let go of her arm Josie got closer to her parents. </p><p>She could read the shock and pain off all three of them. Josie took her bio-mom's hand in hers and smiled. She looked into the woman's grey eyes. </p><p>"Thank you for trying to save me," Josie said. </p><p>"I'm sorry I failed," Josette said as began to choke up. Josie pulled the older woman into a hug. She hugged her tightly because she didn't know how much time they had together. </p><p>"You didn't fail," Josie assured her brunette mother. "You did everything you could, it was up to the supernatural world to save me not you." Josie turned around and looked at her living parents. She signaled them to join in on the hug and they did. Josie felt safe in the embrace of her three parents but she knew it wouldn't last forever even if she wished for it. "I think you should go be Lizzie before we have to send all of you back." </p><p>When her bio-mom left to go be with Lizzie. The group began to talk about what they all knew had to be addressed. Josie was really wishing that Hope's mother was timider because Hayley Marshall did not beat around the bush and asked her everything upfront. </p><p>"When Hope marked you how long did the mark last?"Hayley asked. </p><p>"It didn't," Josie stated confused. "When Hope bit me, it went away, the next morning I had nothing as if she never did it." Then Josie understood what was going on. She had done her research after Hope bit her but she thought she was overexaggerating. "You fucken marked me?"  Josie looked at the tribrid furiously. </p><p>"This is not my fault." Hope defended. "If I recall correctly you are the one who told me to do it."</p><p>"Oh god please stop talking," Alaric begged.  </p><p>"No," Josie fought back ignore her pleading father. "I only said do it because your eyes were glowing gold, I didn't think you were going to fucken mark me as yours. Do you know what that means?" Josie waited for Hope to respond. Hope shook her head no. "A werewolf can only mark someone if they are soulmates, it means that once I first shift we will share a connection as soulmates. It means that no other supernatural being can date me because technically I am yours." </p><p>"I'm okay with that," Hope mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Josie questions in disbelief at what she just heard. </p><p>"That's my girl," Klaus states proudly. </p><p>As much as Josie wanted to continue fighting Hope about the information that had just been confirmed to her Josie made her way quickly to the garden where Lizzie, Josette, and Jade were with the kids. Andrea had come to get Josie because Jade really needed her. </p><p>"What happened?" Josie asked. </p><p>"I blocked her from entering the school," Lizzie explained. "I figured you and Hope needed to talk with the adults without a vampire interrupting. But she went crazy." </p><p>Josie knew the group had followed her out but right now they weren't her main concern. Josie knew that Jade had been great at controlling her ripper side all these years but the past few days had been emotional on everyone, which is why it came to no surprise to Josie that jade might be losing control of her ripper side, of her lust for blood to feel calmness. </p><p>"Jade, have you drank any blood?" Josie asked as she got closer to the vampire that was sitting on the floor hugging herself and rocking back and forth mumbling, <em>you're okay. You don't need blood, stay in control for the kids. </em></p><p>"Y-Y-Yes," Jade mumbled. "It's not working, animal blood. I-I. Josie please." Josie forces Jade to look at her. Josie saw that blood that was had dried up on the side of Jade's mouth. jade had done everything they agree. She found a blood bag drank it and tried to calm herself but when that would fail that plan was to isolate herself and avoid hurting any humans. They never had to get this far, but it seemed like today Josie was going to do anything to get Jade back to normal. </p><p>"Josie she can hurt you get away from her," Hope yelled. </p><p>"Hope stay out of it." Josie shot back. Once everyone else voiced their concern Josie decided it would be best to just ignore them. Josie leaned closer to Jade and whispered into her ear, "Jade I need you to vamp us into my dad's office. Don't worry I'll take care of the spell." </p><p>Jade looked at Josie, she wanted to make sure that she had heard right. When Josie gave her a nod Jade did what she was instructed. </p><p>In her father's office. Josie placed a spell on the office so that no one could get in. Or in Josie's hope that it would keep everyone out long enough until she got Jade under control. Josie leaned on her father's desk and tilted her neck. </p><p>"Jos no," Jade had not used that nickname with Josie since that girl was a child. </p><p>"Jade I trust you." </p><p>"I can hurt you." </p><p>"You won't, now do it before Hope breaks through the protective barrier." Josie could sense the hesitation in Jade. Josie pulled Jade closer to her neck. A small moan escaped Josie when she felt Jade sink her fangs into her. Josie tilted her head more to give Jade better access.</p><p>Hope was going to kill the vampire. She was 100 percent certain that as soon as she broke the protective barrier keeping them from entering Dr. Saltzman's office she was going to literally rip Jade's heart out. When the door broke open Hope rushed in, but instead of anger, she felt her heart shatter at the sight before her. </p><p>Josie was just leaning there on Alaric's desk as Jade took her blood. Hope eyes met Josie's as if Jade felt it she pulled away. </p><p>Josie got up from the desk when Jade pulled away. She could tell Hope was upset. Hope's eyes were getting golder by the minute. Josie stood in front of Jade making sure to have a protective barrier between the vampire and the tribrid. </p><p>"Josette move!" Hope growled. </p><p>"Not a chance." Josie fought back. Hope was looked past her and straight at Jade. Josie stepped closer to Hope but she felt Jade place her arm around her waist protectively. "Jade it's okay. She won't hurt me."</p><p>Another growl escaped Hope. She wasn't really happy with all the touching going on between Josie and the ripper. Hope was getting ready to go and fight Jade. However, she never moved, instead Josie got closer. </p><p>"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, look at me," Josie ordered. When Hope looked at her she placed her hand gently on Hope's face. "She wasn't going to hurt me. She just needed some blood to get back in control. I'm fine look at me. The wound is already healing." Hope still wasn't satisfied with what Josie was saying. "And my love she did not bite me where your mark is." Josie knew she had to appeal to Hope's alpha side to get the tribrid back to normal. </p><p>"Fine, but I don't like her." Hope spat. </p><p>"The feelings mutual tribrid," Jade said. </p><p>"I don't care," Josie said getting both of the girls' attention. "I am going to go change and when I come back we are going to send our parents back to wherever they were. We are going to have a sleepover because I am not going to be dealing with both of you constantly bickering." </p><p>Josie shit the tribrid and the vampire a death glare. They both nodded and Josie smiled, now she could go put on some actual clothes. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying goodbye was harder they expected. Hope kept hugging her parents and telling them how much she loved them. They each got their time to say their peace and Hope was able to let her father know that she named her son after him. </p><p>Josie had said goodbye to her bio-mother and let her sister get her alone time to say goodbye. Josie had been called by Hayley who was letting Hope say her emotional goodbye to her father. Josie knew that when Klaus died Hope still had so much to say to him.</p><p>"You wanted to talk to me?" Josie asked when she got near the woman.</p><p>"Yes," Hayley shifted to face Josie but she couldn't help but notice how Josie would keep glancing at Hope. </p><p>"He is yours and Hope's?" Hayley decided to get Josie's attention. </p><p>"No," Josie glanced at Mason who was on her hip. "He's just mine. The little girl over there," Josie pointed to the girl that was in her bio-mom's arms. "Andrea Jade she's your granddaughter." </p><p>"She's a miracle, isn't she?" </p><p>Josie looked back at her daughter who was talking to Klaus and by the way, Andrea was moving Josie was sure her daughter was explaining to Klaus the plot of <em>Big Hero 6. </em></p><p>"I don't know about that, but she is my miracle." Josie began to bounce a little to keep Mason from fussing. "She's a lot like. Stubborn, kind, and fearless. And that terrifies me." Josie had no idea why she was admitting the last part. </p><p>"And Nik's like you from what I've seen." </p><p>"He isn't mine." </p><p>"Right." </p><p>Josie had no idea what Hayley meant by that statement. Niklaus was Landon's. The boy was a replica of his father.  </p><p>"Thank you." Hayley pulled Josie into a hug. "Thank you for being there for Hope and being her epic love." </p><p>Josie was confused that made no sense to her. "Wait I thought Landon was her epic love?" </p><p>"Bird boy, yeah no." Hayley chuckled her little girl definitely deserved better than a boy that's the only trait was dying when Hope needed him. Josie had no idea what the appropriate response was but before she could say anything Josie felt two bodies next to her. </p><p>Hope and Lizzie were standing next to her. Josie looked over to Jade who made her way to her. Josie handed Mason to Jade. It was time for them to cast the spell and get the dead back to where they belong. Josie wished they could stay but they all knew they needed to keep the balance of the universe and no matter how much they wanted some people were just meant to be dead. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Hayley's words kept echoing in Josie's mind. Why would both she and Hope end up pregnant at the same time, it made no sense. If she and Hope were the parents of both Niklaus and Andrea's biological parents it would make sense that one or the other would carry both kids.</p><p>Josie was going to strangle both of the women. It was supposed to be a calm sleepover. Josie thought, they'd cook dinner and the kids would get to enjoy some time together. </p><p>It had turned into a silent war between Jade and Hope. Each of them wanted to do the opposite of what the other wanted. Jade wanted to have pizza and Hope insisted that they should have tacos. Jade wanted to watch a comedy, while Hope wanted a Disney princess love story. </p><p>"Andrea, Nik what do you two want to eat?" Josie decided she had had enough of the two bickering woman. Josie was starting to believe they were the kids instead of the three actual kids in the apartment. </p><p>"Pizza." The kids answered. </p><p>"As for the movie we are watching Oliver and company." Josie waited to see if Jade or Hope were going to protest but none of them did. Josie smiled she proceeds to help Andrea and Niklaus with the fort they were building. </p><p>When the pizza arrived the Jade and Hope we at each other's throats fighting who would pay the delivery boy. Josie ended up paying for the pizzas before the poor boy ran off. She did not blame him if she had it her way she wouldn't be stuck between a vampire and tribrid but apparently it was her life at the moment.</p><p>Josie shot both of them a death glare when they didn't stop arguing and the delivery boy had been gone for ten minutes. </p><p>"I'll get the plates." The tribrid said with a cheeky smile as she made her way to get some plastic plates she had in her kitchen. </p><p>"I'll grab the soda and cups." The vampire added as she vamped speeded herself away from the angry witch.</p><p>Josie let out a frustrated sigh and made her way bad with the kids in the fort. They ate the pizza happily and to Josie's surprise, they made it through the entire more without Hope and Jade fighting. Josie was sure that had to do with the fact that neither of them had seen the movie. </p><p>Sadly when the movie ended Hope and Jade were back to fighting. Arguing about how what the next activity was. Josie decided she had had enough of the bickering woman went to Hope's room and grabbed a sweater for herself. </p><p>Josie put Mason on the stroller and made her way to the door, lucky for her, her kids caught what she was doing and followed her. </p><p>"Where are you going?" Hope asked her. </p><p>"I am tired of hearing both of you bicker like kids." Josie opened the door. "I am not spending the night here with you two and at this point, I don't think our kids do either." </p><p>"Yeah, mommy." Andrea and Niklaus said in unison. Josie watched as the little boy ran to his room and grabbed a jacket. </p><p>"Niklaus where are you going?" Hope asked her son. </p><p>"With mama." The boy answered. </p><p>"Rude," Hope mumbled offended at the fact that her son chooses to leave. </p><p>"Here is what is going to happen." Josie looked at the adults with her mommy stare. "You two are going to stay here and makeup. I don't care how long it takes I don't want to see either of you until you learn to get along and share." </p><p>"Share what?" Jade was confused she had nothing in common with the tribrid who she was pretty certain had anger issues. </p><p>"Everything!" Josie was trying the hardest not to scream. "Whether you two like it or not you are now family, so grow the hell up." Josie pushed the stroller out and signaled for the kids to step outside. She semi-closed the door and popped her head in again. "I don't want to see you until you both start acting your age." </p><p>"Technically I'm 16." Jade fought, but when she saw the look on Josie she looked down. "Yes ma'am." </p><p>Josie said her final goodbye and made her way out of Hope's apartment. She was really hoping this would get those two to get along because Josie could not live the rest of her life with Jade and Hope constantly fighting. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie was really hoping that Jade and Hope made peace but there was no progress. Josie had been living alone in her apartment with the three kids as the vampire and tribrid continued to be at each other's throats. </p><p>In the past two weeks Josie had fallen into a routine, she would wake up get the kids ready. Hope and Jade would wait outside to walk the kids to school. After school, Josie would pick the kids up and take them to Hope apartment. They would have lunch and dinner there until the bickering became too much for the kids and Josie and they would go to Josie's apartment. Friday night the three kids would stay with Hope and Jade. </p><p>Josie was hoping that their time with the kids together would get some sort of peace between the two but when the kids would return to her Niklaus and Andrea would complain about how their mother and the vampire were at odds with every other choice that had to be made. </p><p>Josie decided that enough was enough she was going to be putting both the tribrid and vampire in their place even if she had to magically bind them with a spell or she had to get her twin's help. </p><p>After dropping off Niklaus and Andrea at school, and Mason off with Lizzie who assured Josie was excited to bond with her nephew. Josie made the wise choice of getting coffee before going to deal with the two children she had at back at Hope's apartment. </p><p>"Josie?" Josie turned around to see a Maya. She had not seen Maya since the football game the schools had against each other. </p><p>"Maya hey," Josie grabbed her cold brew and got closer to the woman. "How have you been." </p><p>"I've been good." Maya quietly checked out the woman in front of her. She had had a crush on Josie since she was in high school. "What about you? You just disappeared, what were you hiding a secret love child." </p><p>"Actually yes." Josie chuckled. Her chuckled broke into full laughter when she saw the horrified look on Maya's face. "Would you like to sit and catch up, I have about an hour or so." </p><p>"Sure." </p><p>Josie decided to give her two stubborn supernatural friends time to make peace before she arrived. If Josie was lucky Jade even had breakfast made.</p><p>       Jade sighed as she looked for coffee around Hope's apartment. She missed her and Josie's place but when she tried to sneak in two nights ago Josie caught her and kicked her out right away. She even threaten to change the name on the apartment's deed to make sure Jade could not enter until she and Hope made peace.  </p><p>"Find it?" Hope asked. They had finally reached the peace talk stage of their relationship last night. Hope and Jade spent most of the night talking about their desire to keep the brunette Saltzman safe. </p><p>"No, you're out of coffee." Jade opened the cabinet as proof. </p><p>"Let's go get some." Hope grabbed her phone and wallet. "After coffee, we can face the beast." </p><p>"Ironic isn't it? You're an all might tribrid and I am a terrifying ripper yet we are both scared of a tiny five-foot-something siphon witch." </p><p>"I don't think she's only a witch anymore." Hope sighed at the memory. Whether they liked it or not Josie had died. "All I am saying if Josie Saltzman has a wolf I petty the sucker that is tied to her." </p><p>"Isn't that you?" </p><p>"Oh shit. You're right." Hope sighed, she was definitely in for an interesting ride. The only thing that left Hope calm was that no supernatural being would ever try and date Josie because she was marked and Hope's alpha side was thrilled.</p><p>The woman headed out to the coffee shop. They decided since they were both lazy it would be best if had breakfast there as well. When they arrived at the coffee shop both women placed their ordered and in honor of trying to be friends Hope didn't put up a fight when Jade paid. Hope allowed it under the condition that she would be paying next time. </p><p>Both the vampire and tribrid turned their attention when they heard a laugh they knew too well. They were surprised to see Josie talking with a girl, seated not too far from the register. The girl was holding Josie's and Hope could not help but feel the hint of jealousy. </p><p>  Josie was enjoying the conversation with Maya. Someway along the conversation, Maya took ahold of her hand and Josie didn't pull away. It had been a while since some flirted with her and it gave Josie a warm feeling that someone found her cute enough to shamelessly flirt with her. </p><p>Josie could not help the shock she felt when two chairs dropped next to her. She looked on either side of her and was surprised to see the two stubborn adults she was supposed to be checking on. </p><p>"Josie?" Maya asked a little concerned. </p><p>"Hope, Jade," Josie said a little scared, not for herself of course but for the human girl sitting in front of her that wouldn't understand why these two idiots were overprotective of her. </p><p>"Hey, baby." Hope looked over at Jade who gave her a nod. They had come up with the perfect plan for the girl in front of Josie to understand that the brunette girl was not interested in dating. Hope gently pulled Josie's head to face her and kissed her. Hope smiled into the kiss when Josie didn't put up a fight and melted into it. Hope pulled away and gave the vampire a nod.</p><p>Jade getting the hint did the same, and pulled Josie into a kiss. She could feel the shock of the kiss but Josie didn't fight her. </p><p>"We missed you," Jade said once she pulled away. </p><p>"I think I'm going to go." Maya stood up. "It was nice seeing you again Josie." </p><p>"What. The. Hell. Was that?!?" Josie asked once the shock wore off her. </p><p>"She was flirting with you," Hope said with a pout.</p><p>"And?" </p><p>"It's not fair to Hope." Jade decided to say. "You know she loves you. She's your soulmate." </p><p>Josie took the words Jade said to heart she was aware of that. She knew her and Hope were soulmate but neither of them had sat down to address that conversation. </p><p>"I know that." Josie couldn't help the anger in her voice. "I am marked as hers no supernatural will ever date me because Hope literally marked me as hers. Did you both stop and think that the reason I haven't talked with either of you about the relationship we have is that I don't want to lose either of you?" </p><p>"Josie that will never happen," Hope assured the witch. </p><p>"Are you sure because last I check both of you were at each other's throats not even the kids want to spend the night with you two." </p><p>"Josie we're sorry," Jade said. "We are getting along now we promise." </p><p>"So why was it needed for both of you to kiss me?" </p><p>"We figure if one of us kissed you the other should since you haven't made a choice between us?" Jade shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>"I didn't know there was a choice to make?" Josie confessed. </p><p>"There isn't?" Hope felt her stomach begin to twist and turn. She was sure this is where Josie tells her that she and the ripper had been dating for the past couple of years and that Hope is long out of the running to fight for her heart. </p><p>"She means she picks you, dummy," Jade answered for Josie. She looked at Josie who offered her a sympathetic smile. Jade wasn't upset she knew long before that as much as Josie acted to be out of love with Hope Mikaelson the girl never truly stopping loving the girl. Josie Saltzman's heart beat for Hope and that was no secret. Du</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>